To remember FIC TRADUZIDA
by palomaMB
Summary: Edward e Bella se conheceram em 1917 e se apaixonaram-se. Acompanha a jornada de Edward antes e depois da transformação. Como lida com o primeiro amor e a perda. Edward completamente quebrado acreditando que nunca verá bella. Você acredita em milagres?
1. Chapter 1

**To remenber**

**Autora: EveMasenCullen**

**Tradutora: palomaMB**

**Nota: os personagens pertence a Stephenie Meyer e a autora é EveMasenCullen**

**Capítulo 1 : Memories**

**Dias de Hoje**

"Com este anel, eu caso …" Sua voz pequena e triunfante , soaram claras em minha cabeça. Ela colocou a faixa de ouro em seus dedos cicatrizados, com elegância e graça. A longa grama balançava sem esforço, como as ondas do mar, ondulação e cascata juntos. Seu cabelo escuro, a coisa mais humana que nós temos, foi provocado impiedosamente na brisa e eu sabia que vexame foi aparecendo por causa disso. Seus olhos dourados se encontraram e o resto do mundo desapareceu em torno deles, como palha ao vento. O amor na sua forma mais básica. O amor é muito complicado estes dias. Para se apaixonarem era necessárias alguns dias, até horas, na minha época. Ele era inocente, puro e verdadeiro.

Dezesseis vezes eu testemunhei isso. Alice e Jasper se casaram_ dezesseis vezes,_ em todo o seu meio século juntos. Alguns podem rótulo que é excessivo. Alguns podem rótulo que é romântico. Eu vou com o primeiro.

A primeira vez que assistiu a uma festa de adoração deles, eu acabei ficando em convulsão no chão do meu quarto por dias. A primeira vez que vi Esme e Carlisle, meu amados "pais", dançando música lenta na cozinha, cercada por velas acesas nos candelabros, eu corri até que eu não tinha mais lugar para onde correr. Quando Emmett, oficialmente, pediu em casamento Rosalie na frente da família inteira, ficando de joelhos e colocando o anel de noivado, meu coração virou pedra. Minhas emoções são robóticas na melhor das hipóteses ...exceto quando eu me lembro dela. Quando eu deixo-me sentir e me lembro dela, eu posso sentir minha humanidade ressuscitando. Meu coração da solavancos e incha. Minha respiração torna-se áspero. Exultação. Excruciante exultação.

Só quando eu me lembro ...

**Julho, 1917**

_"Não Edward, não aqueles. Você parece um ganso. Use os sapatos marrom com o casaco. Eu coloquei sob medida para você, estão em seu quarto." Os olhos de esmeralda da minha mãe perfurou minha determinação. Sempre conseguindo o seu caminho._

_Minha família e eu tinhamos sido convidados para a casa da mais nova família hoje à noite. Eles tinham acabado de se mudar de algum lugar lá no sul. Eu estava esperando um sotaque irritante do sul, que eu teria dificuldades em entender, mas percebi que seria uma boa prática para quando eu me juntar a guerra. Eu precisava de mais cultura na minha vida._

_Eu encontrei os meus sapatos castanhos e lustrei-os até que eu vi meu próprio reflexo. Meu cabelo bronze, irritantemente, caiu em meus olhos quando me inclinei, corri os dedos por ele, tentando domá-lo. Foi inútil._

_"Edward, você está pronto?" Minha mãe chamou do fundo da nossa escada de carvalho, sua voz ecoando pelas paredes. As mulheres tinham cada pulmões. Ela conheceu esta nova família no mercado e começaram a conversa, que terminou com a gente sendo convidados e emoção estava derramando fora dela._

_"Sim, senhora". Eu sorri para ela como eu fiz meu caminho para baixo. Eu podia sentir seu amor me consumindo, envolvendo-me completamente. Eu a amava._

_"Oh meu Edward! Você está arrojado! Os Swans vão amar você para encontrar sua filha, eu tenho certeza." Ela me cutucou, sorrindo amplamente. Será que eu mencionei que minha mãe tentou me casar com qualquer um que tem vestido? Meu interesse em ir para a guerra trouxe muitas conversas desagradáveis. Seu plano para mim é envolver, casar e trabalhar para o meu pai aqui em Chicago._

_Meu pai levou o a carruagem até a porta da frente e subimos dentro. Os sons dos cavalos estalando os cascos no chão, sempre foi muito calmante para mim. Eu nunca poderia imaginar porque alguém iria querer um desses novos veículos a motor. Eles eram, medonhamente, alto e uma monstruosidade. O sol estava se pondo, dando a criação um brilho alaranjado para o ar e os ventos do oeste foram acolhedor e convidativo. A noite estava perfeita._

_"Nós chegamos, filho. Amarre os cavalos e ajude sua mãe para fora." Meu pai parecia nervoso, e apertado._

_"Sim senhor."_

_Uma vez que os cavalos estavam garantidos, eu segui o caminho até a casa que meus pais já tinham chegado. Eu podia ouvir os gritos de prazer da minha mãe e, que eu assumi, a Sra. Swan. Eu tomei meu tempo, passeando pelo caminho de paralelepípedos. Eu nunca estava animado para conhecer novas pessoas. Eu era mais introvertido, com apenas uma pequena quantidade de conhecidos. Eu não diria que eu estava realmente perto de ninguém em particular. Mas eu estava bem com isso._

_"Prazer em vê-la novamente Renee. Obrigado novamente por nos receber. Este é o meu marido Edward Sr. e meu filho ... Edward?"_

_"Estou indo mãe." Eu dobrava a esquina e vi os quatro amontoados na entrada. Sua casa era boa, mas modesta. Eu gostei._

_"Este é Edward Jr." Ela acenou com um gesto para mim, sorrindo._

_"Olá, eu sou Edward Masen. Vocês tem uma bela casa."Eu disse._

_"Bem, obrigado Edward! Mas você só viu o lado de fora. Venha e nós vamos dar-lhe uma visita. Isabella deve sescer em breve. Aquela garota …" Ela não terminou a sua declaração, mas eu encontrei-me curioso para saber o que ela teria dito, que ela tinha._

_Renee e Charles deu-nos uma breve turnê da casa. Achei que a biblioteca foi minha parte favorita, sendo amplamente abastecida, Corri meus dedos pelas viculações desgastadas, saboreando-me na sensação de conhecimento sob o meus dedos._

_Ouvi pés descendo a escada e a minha curiosidade atingiu o pico. Eu fui para juntar dos outros adultos e quando me aproximei, reparei uma nova cabeça no meio da multidão. Isabella, presumi. Ela estava de costas para mim, cumprimentando os meus pais timidamente. Seu cabelo castalho foi colocado em um coque frouxo, mechas de cabela caiam para fora. A faixa azul marinho ao redor da cintura do seu casaco de marfim era torto e sua postura mediocre e incerto._

_Eu já gostava dela._

_"Edward, essa é a minha amada Isabella." Renee falou. Ela se virou para mim e meu coração pulou um pouco. Seu rosto pálido em forma de coração tinha um pequeno sorriso pintado. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas, vermelho como gotas de sangue em uma tigela um creme. Ela separou os lábios lentamente para falar e eu notei o lábio superior era um pouco mais cheio do que o inferior. Eles eram um retrato da inocência rosa._

_"Olá". Ela fez uma pequena reverência. Meu coração saltou._

_"Eu-Eu sou Edward. É um prazer, Isabella."_

_"Me chame de Bella." Eu peguei a mão dela na minha vida e me inclinei, colocando um beijo leve na parte de trás de sua mão enluvada. Um choque percorreu meus lábios quando eu pressionei-os em sua mão quente. Minhas bochechas queimaram quando eu levantei minha cabeça para cima, evitando contato visual com sorriso de entusiasmo de minha mãe._

_"Eu vi você admira a nossa coleção de livros, Edward. Você tem algum autor favorito?" Charles Swan falou comigo pela primeira vez, e eu percebi que eu estava olhando para Bella, como um tolo. Rasguei os meus olhos para longe dela._

_"Sim, é muito impressionante. Notei que você tem Robert Browning. Gosto de seus livros muito. Assim como Charolette e Emily Bronte. Acabei de ler Jane Eyre, pela segunda vez recentemente". Os olhos de Bella iluminou-se instantaneamente e voltei o meu olhar para ela._

_"Bella ama Jane Eyre, não é querida?"_ _Renee incentivou-a. Bella acenou com a cabeça._

_"Bem, vá mostrar-lhe mais em torno da biblioteca, querida. Seja uma boa anfitriã." Sua mãe deu uma risadinha._

_"Eu adoraria isso."_

_"Ok, por aqui." Segui ansiosamente por trás dela, como um cachorrinho, observando o balanço suave do vestido de marfim com cada movimento que ela fez. Eu não usaria a palavra graciosa com ela. Ela era fluida em sua própria maneira, não era pura e correta em seus movimentos como a maioria das garotas da sua idade. Eu me senti à vontade com ela._

_"Este é um que eu estou lendo agora …" Ela parou, pegando um livro de uma pequena mesa em frente à lareira. Eu podia imaginar a sua leitura, com as chamas brilhando lançando uma luz radiante no rosto. O __reflexo das chamas lambendo em seus olhos castanhos quentes enquanto se concentrava nas palavras. Ah, ela está lendo Henry David Thoreau._

_"Como vão se sentar para escrever quando você não se levantou para viver." Eu citei. Seus olhos brilharam mais uma vez, parecendo satisfeitos._

_"Então você é um poeta?" Eu questionei, meus olhos provocando-a. Ela corou outra vez._

_"Eu nunca sonho de me considerar uma poeta. Eu uso as palavras como uma saída para mim."_

_"Você tem algum poema favorito dele?"_

_"Um ...-" Ela se virou e olhou para fora da janela, a lua cheia brilhante. "A lua". Fiquei intrigado._

_"O que tem haver?" Eu perguntei, um pouco confuso._

_"Não, é um nome de um poema. Por Thoreau ... é o meu favorito." Ela estava tão quieta que eu mal podia distinguir as palavras,_

_"Eu não estou familiarizado com isso. Você poderia refrescar minha memória?" De repente eu estava decidido a ouvir a poesia escapar de sua boca._

_Ela riu. "Oh, eu não lhe faria justiça, asseguro-vos." Seus dedos pequenos envolviam-se._

_" Supreenda-me"Eu incentivei. Ela se virou para olhar a lua mais uma vez, contemplando-a. Suas mão arrumou um fio de cabelo que tinha caído e ela manteve os olhos baixos a seus pés._

_"Lua cheia, cercada com raios inalterados_

_Monta-se no céu oriental,_

_condenada a estas noites curtas,_

_Mas brilhando firmemente._

_Sua voz se tornou mais forte com cada verso, cativando-me. As palavras fluíam como mel, suave e rico. Eu tinha vontade de fechar os olhos, mas eu não podia trazer-me a olhar para fora deste Serafim._

_Ela não diminui, para a minha sorte,_

_Que seus raios não te abençoe,_

_Meu caminho retrógrado declina rapidamente,_

_Mas ela não brilha menos._

_Minha frequência cardíaca foi aumentado, e eu não pude deixar de traçar paralelos deste poema, para a mulher radiante diante de mim, brilhante. Mas não era ela que giram em torno mim no momento. Muito pelo contrário, na verdade. Ela me puxou para dentro_

_E se ela brilha fraca aqui,_

_E empalideceram é a sua luz,_

_Mas sempre na sua esfera própria_

_Ela é dona da noite "._

_Ela terminou com um suspiro de alívio que tudo estava acabado. Eu queria tanto que ela continuasse, mas não quero empurrar minha sorte._

_"Bonito". Eu disse simplesmente e ela mordeu o lábio inferior trazendo de volta seus olhos para mim._

_"Eu sempre encontrei conforto na lua. Quando me mudei tão longe de casa, ela era a única coisa que nunca mudou …" Sim, é isso que eu quero. Mais de seu funcionamento interno e pensamentos de uma linda garota. Sorri encorajando ela._

_"Foi difícil? Sair de casa para vir aqui?"_

_"Sim, eu vou sentir falta do sol e calor o ano todo. Tudo é tão verde aqui. Tão molhado ..."_

_"Diga-me mais sobre onde você vive." Eu implorei._

_Ela tornou-se mais animado em suas descrições de sua antiga vida. Ela estava perto do deserto. Areia e Cactus tinham sido substituído para os verdes durante sua mudança. Ela disse que o ar estava úmido aqui, o que me levou um minuto para entender. Ela também nunca tinha visto a neve, e estava ansiosa para este inverno. Eu prometi que ia levá-la para baixo da colina Montgomery de trenó, para ver a neve. Ela passa a maior parte de seu tempo lendo e ajudando sua mãe em casa. Ela gostava da natureza e que __muitas vezes ia explorar a floresta por conta própria. Eu fiz uma careta com isso. Eu senti uma estranha sensação de proteção em relação a ela._

_Conversamos por um longo tempo e acabamos sentando em cadeiras de frente um ao outro, perto da janela para que pudéssemos ver a lua e as estrelas. Se a lua confortá-a, então ela deve ver isso claramente._

_"Gostaria de dar um passeio para ver as estrelas melhor? Através de uma janela não lhes faz justiça". Ofereci-lhe a minha mão e ela aceitou graciosamente._

_Seu jardim era extravagante. Rosas, Freesiaa, e dentes-de-leão eram abundantes. Bella ficou impressionado com o meu conhecimento de Horticultura._

_"Bem, eu levaria um tapa, se eu não souber nada sobre flores. Minha mãe ainda insiste que eu ajude-a com, pelo menos, capinar o aspecto do jardim." Ela achou que era engraçado. Ela me levou a um banco de jardim branco e de ferro. Tinhamos uma vista maravilhosa da lua e das estrelas no céu aberto. Um silêncio confortável nos abraçou. Eu apontei para uma breve estrela cadente e eu vi ela fechar os olhos satisfeita. Eu sempre me perguntei qual foi o seu desejo. Grilos cantanvam suas canções todas as noites a distância e me encontrei tenso na intimidade desse momento. Eletricidade fluia através do ar entre nós e as faíscas eram palpáveis._

_"Você não me disse qual era o seu favorito, Edward." Eu apreciei muito o meu nome nos lábios dela._

_"Meu o quê favorito, jovem senhora?" Eu a provocava, levantando minha testa._

_"Sua obra favorita de Thoreau." Ah, é claro. Eu dei a este pensamento fugaz e disse as palavras antes que eu pudesse dar conta . Limpei a garganta e olhei para ela, no seus profundos olhos castanhos curiosos._

_"Quando eu vi você, eu estava com medo de te encontrar ... Quando eu te conheci, eu estava com medo de te beijar ... Quando eu te beijei, eu estava com medo de amar você ... Agora que eu te amo, eu estou com medo de perder você. " Sua respiração ficou presa na garganta e eu hesitante analisadei sua expressão._

_Será que eu a assustei?_

_"Isso foi lindo Edward." Ela respondeu._

_Eu levei um enorme salto na fé, e me perdi no momento, fiz algo que nunca pensei que eu ia acabar fazendo tão cedo em minha vida. Eu peguei a mão dela provisoriamente na minha vida e escovado minha outra mão sobre a dela. Minha mão grande cobriu completamente a _dela. Eu es_tava em êxtase que ela não se afas_t_ou. O momento era importante demais para deixar passar._

_Olhei para o rosto dela e senti uma propagação de um sorriso genuíno no meu ros_t_o. Ela espelhando o meu._

_Essa foi a noite que eu me apaixonei por bella Swan._

**Oi, pessoal.**

**Aqui está o começo da história "to remenber".**

**Vai depender de quantas reviews eu receber, para eu colocar os capítulos frequentemente.**

**Beijos,**

**palomaMB**

**Obs.: Desculpem pelos erros de português.**


	2. Chapter 2

**To remenber**

**Autora: EveMasenCullen**

**Tradutora: palomaMB**

**Nota: os personagens pertence a Stephenie Meyer e a autora é EveMasenCullen**

**Capítulo 2 : Agridoce**

**Presente**

Alice não tinha feito uma recepção glamorosa, como de costume, optarão por uma pequena reunião de família e com o nosso grupo amigo, os Denali. Esta foi a última coisa que eu queria lidar hoje. Eu estava em um dos meus humores e todo mundo sabia disso. Especialmente Tanya, que estava atenta a mim e eu fiz de tudo ao meu alcance para permanecer agradável com ela. Carmen e Eleazar, que estiveram em vários casamentos de Alice, compraram para o casal feliz uma casa de campo na Romênia para se hospedarem nas férias. Alice estava emocionado, é claro. Mesmo Garret, O último membro da família, tinha comprado uma bela pintura para eles.

Decidi que eu precisava caçar, e parabenizei a minha irmã e irmão, antes de correr para a floresta. Eu ignorei os rostos preocupados Carlisle e Esme. Eu derrubei duas renas e um leão da montanha. Eu precisava juntar minha mente, antes que eu dissolva, completamente, o que estava dentro de mim. Mas minha mente estava tendo uma batalha.

Quatro dias!-Ela gritava

_Quatro!_

Meu coração antigo completaria 110 anos de morte em quatro dias .

Eu não estou falando sobre o início da minha vida como vampiro.

Meu coração tinha morrido pouco antes.

Fiz outra decisão rápida,a caça não era, suficientemente, radical e que eu precisava ficar longe por um tempo. Eu precisava estar de mau humor.

Só então, a meu telefone tocou.

Alice.

"Você está indo embora?" Ela gemia, já tendo visto a minha decisão.

"Só por um tempo Alice. Diga a todos que eu os amo. Você vai ver onde estou indo ... Quando eu decidir." Eu murmurei.

"Por favor, não Edward. Vempara casa. Deixe-nos ajudar."

Eu suspirei, correndo os dedos pelo meu cabelo. Eu sabia que ela só queria ajudar, mas eu só não podia aceitar.

"Adeus Alice, desfrute de sua lua de mel".

Eu tinha sido muito vago sobre o meu passado com a minha família. I já tinha o bastante de memórias dolorosas em meu coração, eu não tinha necessidade de ver as fotos, nomes ou memórias do meu passado, flutuando na suas cabeça também. Eles sabiam que eu já tinha me apaixonado. Eles sabiam o seu nome, Isabella, e que era do Arizona. Eu nunca mostrei a eles fotos ou nenhuma memória específica. Ele pararam de pedir eventualmente.

Comecei a correr para nenhum lugar específico. O vento gelado sentia-se bem contra a minha pele e mais memórias me agrediram.

_**Agosto, 1917**_

_Eu venho me encontrando com Bella, praticamente, o mês inteiro e a nossa relação estava progredindo. __Eu nunca tinha sido ouro mais feliz ou mais à vontade em toda a minha vida.__ Ela era minha luz._ _Meu sol._ _Meu alimento__._ _Bella tinha me deixado segurar sua mão agora regularmente, por enquanto no privado._ _Segurando suas mãos pequenas, mornas na minha, se tornou o meu próprio céu. Era como se eu fui feito para protegê-la e amá-la._ _Sua cabeça estava perfeitamente na curva do meu pescoço._ _Eu procuro coisas para a gente fazer, o que deixa ela cansada. Por isso, no fim do dia, ela descansa seu rosto em meu pescoço. Eu pegava essas oportunidades para me deliciar com o perfume de seus cabelos e pele._ _Freesia, eu tinha chegado à conclusão, era o seu cheiro._ _Ela era um__ buquê de freesias._

_"Você está com sono, querida?"_ _Oh, como eu amava chamar ela com esses doces nomes, embora seu próprio nome, significa apropriadamente bonita, é a minha preferida._

_"Talvez" Ela sorriu._

_"Desculpe-me Bella. Eu não me lembro da caminhada a durar bastante tanto tempo."_ _Eu me sentia mal._

_"Não, não se desculpe. O desfiladeiro era bonito. Quero ir novamente outro dia. Você Promete?"_ _Ela finalmente descansou a cabeça no meu ombro e eu suspirei satisfeito._

_"Qualquer coisa para você."_ _Eu disse simplesmente._ _Eu descansei minha cabeça em cima da dela, amando os fios de cabelo suave fazendo cócegas na minha bochecha._ _Os dedos dela serpenteou através dos meu e agarrou-os com firmeza._

_A calma nos cercava e eu respirava em sua fragrância, profundamente._ _Estávamos descansando da nossa caminha de hoje, no banco em seu jardim._ _As nuvens estavam com um sutil rosa e laranja, esta noite._ _As cores combinavam c__om vestido da minha Bella, que eu comentando ganhei um blush lindo dela._

_"Edward?"_ _Sua voz era tão pequeno, às vezes eu mal podia ouvi-la._

_"Sim, querida?"_ _Sua mão agarrou meuapertado._ _Ela não respondeu._ _Eu estava ficando nervoso._

_Será que eu chateei ela?_

_"Edward ... Sabe, eu quero dizer ... Eu preciso te dizer algo."_ _Ela sussurrou._ _Sendo o pessimista que eu era, eu imediatamente pensei que o pior._

_"O que foi?"_ _Eu mantive firme sua mão segura nas minhas, sua cabeça ainda no meu ombro._ Eu _Levantei a minha, para eu vê-la, ela manteve a face para baixo._ _O vento agora sopra seu cabelo em minha direção, acariciando meu pescoço._ _Tinha uma mecha desprendido do coque._ _Eu trouxe meus dedos até dobrar um fio atrás da orelha._

_"Edward ... Eu acho ... eu acho que eu Te amo."_ _Ela sussurrou, os ombros tensos._

_Meu coração parou e as suas palavras ressoaram na minha cabeça._ _Amor?_ _Ela amou-me?_

_Bella Swan me amava, Edward Cullen?_

_Ela me amava!_

_"... Você faz?"_ _Eu sorria tão grande que até machucava._ _Ela finalmente olhou para mim._

_"Sim"._ _Eu senti que podia contar para ela, finalmente._ _Eu a amei desde o momento em que nos encontramos, Eu me apaixonei tão rápido e profundo, que eu não queria assustar ela._

_"Bella, eu também te amo."_ _Ela juntou as sobrancelhas para mim, como se ela não podia entender o que eu disse._ _Eu repetia._

_"Eu te amo Bella."_ _Meus dedos descaradamente foi para a sua linha da mandíbula e traçou-lo._

_"Você faz?"_

_"Sua menina boba, é claro que eu faço."_ _Eu ri._ _Eu estava eufórica._

_"Edward ..."_ _Sua mão descansou na minha, que acariciava o seu maxilar._ _Ela inclinou-se mais, seu sua cabeça estava completamente em minha mão._ _Eu tinha a dádiva mais preciosa em minhas mãos._

_Nossos rostos centímetros de distância e A corrente elétrica voltou com força total._ _Meu rosto se moveu __para mais perto, diminuindo a distancia._

_"Bella, amor?"_ _Sorri para o meu novo termo de carinho._

_"Sim?"_

_"Será que eu. .. Posso te beijar? "_

_Ela assentiu com a cabeça, fechando os olhos de antecedência._ _Que bela vista que eu via._ _Bella enviando seu amor para mim, e por permitir-me para beijá-la._ _Foi um sentimento instintivo, beijar Bella._ _Eu nunca tinha beijado ninguém, claro, mas eu sabia o que fazer._ _Meus lábios já sabiam o que fazer._

_Inclinei-me para mais perto e senti seu hálito quente._ _ Minha testa tocou a dela e ela fechou a distância, gentilmente escovei seus lábios sobre os meu._ _Os lábios dela eram tão su__aves e macios como uma almofada. Nós mantiveram os lábios relaxados e apertado eles mais uma vez, antes que eu afastei-me._ _Eu podia sentir meu coração batendo no meu peito, expandindo minhas costelas que mal podia-o conter. Eu beijei seu rosto mais uma vez, antes que eu me afatei para olha-la._

_Minha menina._

**Presente**

Eu gritei bem alto. Aves voaram para longe, fora do topo das árvores, quando eles me ouviram. Eu me senti melhor quando eu gritei. Eu só fiz isso quando eu estou completamente e totalmente sozinho. Eu estive correndo por algumas hora e senti que o ar ia ficando mais frio. Aparentemente eu estava correndo para o norte. Meu peito doía. É claro que não fisicamente. Às vezes eu desejei que eu pudesse sentir uma dor física, sólida. Então, talvez, a dor emocional não seria tão ruim.

Mas quem estou enganado? A pesar da dor de pensar em Bella. Pensar nela me traz muita alegria. A alegria é tão profunda e verdadeira. Eu nunca poderia chegar a uma conclusão sobre se eu concordava ou discordava de Tennyson. É melhor ter amado e perdido-o, do que nunca ter amado. Eu não conseguia decidir.

Se eu não tivesse conhecido Bella, eu não teria essa dor, eu seria como qualquer outro vampiro sem alma, um corpo paralisado. Eu poderia ser um pouco mais normal.

Mas eu preciso disso. Eu necessito manter as memórias vivas em meu coração.

A única coisa mais aterrorizante do que recordar as memórias, é perde-las completamente.

Minhas visões voltaram à 109 anos atrás, mais uma vez.

Eu não conseguia controlaras mais.

_Ajoelhado diante de meu anjo e pedindo sua mão em casamento._ _Lágrimas correndo pelo meu rosto corado quando ela finalmente concordou em ser minha esposa._

_"É claro que sim, Edward."_ _Ela gritou, então plantou um profundo e alegre beijo, bem na minha boca entreaberta._ _Seus dedos, segurando a minha cintura._ _Ela me impediu de sair._

_Minha noiva._

_Um primeiros sentimentos intensos de desejo, enquanto eu dava um beijo de boa noite. Ela deu mais um passo para que não houvesse distância entre os nossos corpos._ _A infiltração Calor, irradiando meu corpo._ _Vendo seus brilhantes lábios úmidos sob o luar, lábios que estavam implorando para serem beijados._

_Minha garota._

_Pequenas dedos brancos sendo segurados pela minha mão enquanto eu colocava uma aliança modesta de ouro, no seu terceiro dedo da mão esquerda. A igreja cheia de sorrisos familiares, mas eu só vendo Bella._

_Dando seus votos para mim, por toda eternidade ..._

_"Eu, Bella Marie Swan, levá-lo, Edward Anthony Masen, para ser meu amado marido, para ter e te abraçar, honra-lo, considera-lo, para estar ao seu lado na tristeza e na alegria, nos bons tempos , e nos maus, e te dar amor e carinho sempre. eu te prometo isso do fundo do meu coração, para todos os dias da minha vida. "_

_Minha Esposa_

Aquela noite. Ah, nossa noite de núpcias. A mais feliz, a mais aterrorizante noite da minha vida. Eu não mudaria uma só coisa. Nem um único momento.

"_Bem-vindo em casa, meu amor."_ _Eu tinha comprado uma pequena casa de campo num dos sessenta hectares de terra dos meus pais._ _Foi logo ao lado de um brilhante e grande lago._ _A Lua estava fora, e confortou a minha amada._

_Eu cuidadosamente levou-a no meio do limiar, então a coloquei no chão._ _Na verdade, eu podia sentir seu coração batendo fora do seu pequeno corp__o. O meu estava igualmente __ irregular, se não pior._ _Olhou ao redor de nossa habitação, então eu a girei para ela me olhar e coloquei os braços ao redor do seu pescoço._

_"Eu te amo Edward."_ _Ela sorriu nervosamente, então me beijou._

_"Eu também te amo, Bella. Você nem pode entender o quanto. Você é minha vida."_ _Eu enterrei meu rosto em seu cabelo, eu estava animado para vê-lo solto pela primeira vez, em breve._

_Nós dois sabíamos o que ia acontecer._ _Nós dois sabíamos como funcion__ava. E ambos não tin__ha nenhuma experiência._ _E o clima era de excitação, ansioso, tenso, assustador e emocionante._ _Vai acontecer como tem que acontecer. Em ordem._

_"Eu estou indo para refrescar-me..."_ _Suas bochechas queimadas deliciosamente._

_"Tome seu tempo, minha esposa."_ Um_ enorme sorriso se mostrou em seu rosto bonito._

_Depois que ela se retirou para o banheiro, meus nervos foram para baixo com força total._ _Eu estava em um frenesi, acendendo velas pequenas, arrumando a cama, tirei minhas roupas menos minhas roupas intimas; e coloquei um roupão._

_Sentei-me na beirada da cama, olhando para a porta._ E_u rezei para os meus nervos pararem ._ A_s minhas pernas estavam tremendo com adrenalina._

_Como éramos inocentes._

_A porta se abre rangendo. Ela colocou sua cabeça para fora. Nossos olhos se encontraram e ela, timidamente, saiu de trás da porta._ _Minha Bella tinha um roupão azul longo, com os cabelos em cascata até a metade das costas._ _Eu não podia esperar para correr meus dedos por ele._ _Ela parecia tão diferente com o cabelo solto._ _Ela olhou ..._ _quente._

_"Oi"._ _Ela falou baixinho._

_"Oi"._

_Ela ficou lá com as mãos atrás das costas, inclinando a cabeça para o lado._ _Ela estava olhando para minhas pernas, que até agora, nunca foram revelado a__ ela. Meu rosto estava quente._

_"Vem cá, amor."_ _Eu acenava para ela com as minhas mãos._ _Eu precisava tocá-la._ _Ela flutuou até mim e sentou no meu colo suavemente._ _Outra novidade._ _Eu passei meus braços em torno dela e ela enrolou seus braços em torno do meu ombro e pescoço._ _Naturalmente, inclinei minha cabeça para o seio dela._ _Eu me deleitava com a ternura._

_Sendo o homem da casa agora, eu senti que eu precisava resolver o que iria acontecer hoje à noite._ _Eu precisava dizer algo._

_"Bella, eu preciso que você saiba ... não tem que nada acontecer hoje à noite, se você não estiver confortável com isso ..."_ _Poderia meu rosto fiacr mais quente?_ _Ela ficou tensa._

_"E-Eu sei disso, mas. ... Eu quero ... com você"._ _Meu corpo estremeceu com suas palavras._ _Ela não precisa ser mais específica do que isso._ _Ela disse o que precisava ser dito._ _Eu entendi._ _Uma onda de desejo percorreu-me e eu tive problemas para manter meus olhos todo o caminho aberto._ _Inclinei-me e beijei-a delicadamente no início, depois com mais força._ _Eu deixei, descaradamente, minha língua para fora e toquei-a, suavemente, à costura dos lábios._ _Ela respirou fundo e abriu a boca levemente para mim._ _Eu empurrei devagar e quase gemi ao explorar ela._ _Nossas línguas deslizaram uma contra a outra hesitantes e eu sentis seus braços ao meu redor._ _Isso foi tão ... íntimo._ _Era parte de mim dentro dela._ _Seus lábios então desceu e ela, levemente, sugou o meu lábio inferior._ _Eu gemia._

_Meu rosto estourou em chamas._

_"Eu..me desculpe."_ _Sussurrei._ _Eu não queria que aquele barulho sai-se da minha boca, apenas aconteceu._ _Que vergonha!_ _Ela agarrou meu rosto e tentou olhar em meus olhos._

_"Eu gostei."_ _Eu levantei minha cabeça para esse anjo, em confusão._

_"Você gostou?"_

_"Sim ... era ... sexy."_

_Meu queixo caiu com a sua revelação._ _Raramente eu tinha ouvido essa palavra, e acabei de decidir que eu gostei._

_"Sexy"?_ _Eu nunca disse isso._ Mas_ eu gostei muito._ _Tinha um gosto bom._

_Ela assentiu trazendo seus lábios quentes em minha bochecha._ _Maravilhoso. é este território em que eu estava acostumado._ _Então ela começou a se mover para terra em baixo, colocou beijos de boca aberta em meu pescoço e clavícula._ _Eu gemia de novo, mas não me importei porque ela gemeu baixo também._

_Era necessário que eu ficasse no comando antes de me acostumar. Eu percebi o quão duro estava o aperto em sua cintura._

_"Você quer se estabelecer?"_ _Eu perguntei, respirando pesadamente._

_"Sim, mas ..."_ _Ela me parou._

_"Mas o quê? Estou indo muito rápido com você? Se eu sou, Então você..."_

_"-Não, não ... Nós não deveriamos retirar o vestuário ... Antes ...?"_ _Ela perguntou._ _O blush que estava em seu rosto, aumentou indo em direção ao pescoço._

_"Oh"._ _Minhas pernas tremiam violentamente._ _"É claro, Amor. O que você quiser."_ _Eu tentei colocar um sorriso encorajador, falhando miseravelmente._

_Bella levantou-se, diante de mim, e eu a segui._ _Ela colocou as mãos no laço do roupão, puxando-lo, assim, abriu na minha frente__. Ela vestia uma__ saia crinolina que decorado com argola lisa, curvando os quadris sedutoramente sobre ela e parando um pouco abaixo dos joelhos._ _Seus tornozelos finos revelou-se pela primeira vez._ _Seu corpete de casamento era feito de cetim branco e com flores de laranjeira bordado._ _Empurrou seios para cima em conjunto. Minha_ _garganta ficou apertada._ _Eu tentei ser um cavalheiro e guardar os meus olhos na maior parte do rosto dela._

_Eu sabia que era minha vez._ _Fiquei preocupado agora, porque eu estava só na minha roupa interior que deixava pouco para a imaginação._

_Eu desamarrei meu man__to . Seus olhos marrons escurecidos olhava__ atentamente meus dedos em movimento._ _Eu deixei meu manto cair no chão, deixando apenas em minha normal, branca, quase translucida camisola e calções._ _Eu não poderia deixar de olha-la por mais tempo._

_Eu gostaria de poder ler mentes._

_"Bonito"._ _Ela sussurrou, e eu senti um impulso de coragem._ _Ela andou até mim e, em seguida, girou, de modo que ela não estava mais de frente para mim, me causando uma certa confusão._ _Ela virou a cabeça para trás para olhar para mim._ _Seus olhos brilhando .._

_"Você pode me ajudar com isso?"_

_Meu estômago caiu para os meus pés._ _Ela precisa de assistência com a remoção de seu espartilho._ _Claro que sim._ _Essas coisas precisam de um exército para colocá-lo, é claro que ela precisa de ajuda removê-lo._

_"O-ok. Como..."_

_"Basta puxar a fita do laço."_

_Minhas mãos tremiam como eles foram para a proa na parte inferior do espartilho._ _Eu cuidadosamente puxei o arco solto e assisti-lo desvendar._ _Comecei a puxar para fora do loop cada fita, observando como ele se soltou e desfraldou, como uma flor desabrochando-se._ _Quando cheguei à última, o espartilho inesperadamente caiu no chão._ _No entanto, foi inesperada para mim pelo menos._ _A respiração em meus pulmões saiu de mim e eu não podia pegá-lo._ _Bella ficou praticamente nua diante de mim, ainda de costas e meu desejo por ela foi crescendo._ _Meus dedos, timidamente, foi para o seus ombros._ _O calor queimava minhas mãos._ _Ela suspirou e relaxou em mim e eu olhei para baixo, obtendo um vislumbre passageiro do topo de seus seios._

_"Bella ..."_ _Era a minha voz áspera._ _"Você não precisa ser tímido, Amor. Posso ver?" Gentilmente eu sussurrei em seu ouvido._ _Ela estremeceu._

_Vi quando ela com olhos tensos se virou para mim._ _Eu mantive meus olhos fechados nos dela, até que ela me desse permissão para olhar._

_"Sua pele é tão macia. Parece de veludo"._ _Eu disse quando eu passei os dedos para baixo e para cima de braços._

_"Edward?"_

_"Hum?"_

_"Eu-eu estou nervosa"._ _Ela soltou uma risada entrecortada._ _Eu queria dizer paraa ela: "Eu também!" Eu precisava continuar ser forte._ _Eu era seu marido._ _Seu cuidador e protetor._ _Eu precisava ser forte._

_"Está tudo bem, Bella. Eu te amo e isso é tudo que importa. Eu quero que você esteja sempre à vontade comigo. Você não precisa se esconder de mim."_ _Eu disse com calma, colocando-o uma fachada._

_"Tudo bem ... Você pode olhar, você sabe. O que é meu é seu, meu marido"._ _Eu deixei meus olhos vaguear para baixo e minha respiração parou._ _Meus olhos se arregalaram e minha atitude calma voou para fora da janela._ _Seus seios estavam pálidos e pequenos, mas cheios.__ Eles iriam caber, perfeitamente, em minhas mãos. Eu castiguei-me para pensar isso __é tão breve._ _Seus mamilos eram rosados e estavam apontado para mim._ _Eu estava andando numa corda bamba, tensa e rígida, tentando equilibrar minhas emoções._ _Amor e desejo estavam lutando dentro de mim, mas eu senti meu corpo responder fisicamente a ela._ _Bella reparou também e eu tentei virar para escapar do meu embaraço._

_"Não" Ela agarrou meus ombros e me parou._ _"Você mesmo disse. Não se esconda de mim, Edward."_ _Minhas mãos que estavam cobrindo, eu deixei cair a meu lado._ _Fechei os olhos e as mãos de Bella foram para a barra da minha camisa._ _Ela começou a levantar e eu levantei os braços para ajuda-la a retirar a minha camisa._ _Imediatamente, ela apertou-se seu torso inteiro contra o meu e eu choraminguei novamente, em silêncio._ _Corri meus dedos toda a extensão de suas costas, saboreando na sensação de estar lá sem a ausência de barreiras entre as minhas mãos e sua pele._ _Suas mãozinhas delicadamente foram das minhas costas e terminou no topo da minha bermuda._

_Bella era ousada._

_Ela empurrou a barra da minha bermuda para baixo e eu apertei o meu aperto sobre ela._ _Ela deslizou sobre meus quadris e eu ajudei isso para fora caminho, nunca deixando de segurar Bella._ _Eu deixo meus dedos deslizarem para baixo, até o encontrou da parte superior de sua saia._ _Desatei-lo e deixei que caia no chão._

_Nós estávamos lá, nus, segurando-o firmemente um ao outro, com medo de que se soltarmos, nós __iriamos nos afundar._ _Eu sabia que ela podia sentir minha masculinidade contra ela, porque ela, delicadamente, moveu seu torso contra mim e geme__u. Meu rosto __estava enterrado no pescoço dela, inalando o perfume de seus cabelos em cascata._ _Aproveitei a oportunidade para passar meus dedos através de sua maciez._

_Ninguém nunca me viu nu antes.__ Só quando __eu era uma criança, de qualquer maneira._ _O blush já tinham ultrapassado a sua frente._ _Ela afrouxou seu aperto e se afastou. Meu__ coração estava vibrando._ _Ela recuou até que eu podia cada centímetro de seu corpo glorioso._ _Eu só tinha visto fotos de mulheres nuas na escola quando Howard Blasdell trazia as revista de seus pais._ _Eu sempre ia embora, mas não antes de ver alguma coisa._

_As Curvas de Bella eram modestas._ _Houve um pequeno pedaço de cabelo escuro triangular no ápice de suas coxas._ _Suas pernas eram esguias e longas, e os tornozelos, delicados._ _Seu cabelo era tão longo, que cobria boa parte dos seios._

_Ela parecia tão frágil e tão mulher assim._ _Ela me fez sentir muito homem._

_"Bella, você é linda."_ _Eu respirei._

_"Então, você é, Edward ... Nós podemos ... fixar agora, se você quiser."_

_Eu peguei a mão dela, e a levou para o lado dela da cama._ _Ela me olhava como eu fiz meu caminho de volta para o meu lado._ _Eu latejava por este ponto._ _Era o meu corpo implorando por algo._ _Eu me sentia tenso, muito tonto._ _Subi na cama e ela, imediatamente, jogou os braços em volta do meu ombro, me puxando para perto._ _Eu realmente precisava abrir uma janela, estava muito quente aqui._ _Eu beijei cada centímetro de seu rosto, enquanto ela contente chaoramingua-va._ _Meus beijos se tornaram mais urgentes quando eu senti suas mãos no meu l__ado. Eles Acariciavam mi__nhas costas, me deixando tenso._

_"Por favor, amor."_ _Ela implorou._

_Eu fui beijando para baixo, e eu me afoguei em êxtase quando me deparei com o topo de seios bonitos._ _Meus lábios roçaram em Vale e suas mãos foram para o meu cabelo, puxando-a._ _Eu não acho que ela estava mesmo ciente do que ela estava fazendo comigo._ _Eu rolei-a assim eu poderia adorá-la corretamente._ _Ela continuou empurrando a minha cabeça em direção a seus seios, então eu tirei, timidamente, minha língua e provando as dicas rosas._

_"Mmm" Ela gemeu e jogou a cabeça para trás._ _Eu inconscientemente esfreguei meu quadril na perna dela e seus olhos se abriram._

_"Sinto muito"._

_"Não se preocupe. Você é meu marido. Eu quero você, Edward."_ _Meu rosto torcido de prazer em sua palavra e eu permiti a deslizar minha mão para baixo na branca, lisa extensão de seu torso._ _Eu segui seu umbigo e os ossos do quadril e levemente olhou para ela._ _Ela assentiu com a cabeça e meus dedos se moviam mais para baixos._ _Eu fui para o seu cabelo macio entre as suas pernas._ _O calor aqui era imensurável._ _Neste momento, eu desejei que eu tivesse olhado as impróprias revistas de Howard Blasdell, porque eu realmente não sei como tocar uma mulher._ _Eu levei meus dedos cautelosamente até que senti o calor húmido._ _Ela pulsava como eu._ _Mergulhei meus dedos entre sua carne e ela choramingou._ _Minha cabeça subiu para ver seu rosto._ _Sua boca estava parcialmente aberta e os olhos semicerrados._ _Ela me deu um sorriso carinhoso e meu coração inchou._ _Eu deslizei meus dedos cautelosamente e seus quadris foram para frente._ _Bati em alguma coisa lá que ela gostava._ Eu fiz de novo_._ _"Oh Edward ..."_

_Eu continuei esfregando-a aqui, curtindo o olhar em seu rosto doce._ _Mais umidade estava na minha mão e eu sabia que estava fazendo alguma coisa certa._ _Eu queria me sentir dentro dela, eu não sabia se era apropriado para fazer isso com minha mão._ _Eu não queria que ela pensasse de mim como grosseiro._ _Enfiei um dedo mais para baixo, então eu iria parar, é clar__o. Eu fui no que eu acreditava__ ser seu centro e sua respiração parou, como a minha._ _Eu olhei para ela novamente, questioná-la com meus olhos._

_"Por favor .."_ _Minha excitação endureceu mais a sua Palavra e seu lado cutucou._ _Eu tirei o meu dedo e mergulhou-o no seu sexo devagar._ _Seus músculos internos cerrados no meu dedo e eu gemia._ _Ela era muito apertada._ _Agora eu estava preocupado se eu feri-la com meu ..._ _meu eixo._ _Enfiei meu dedo de volta e trouxe-o para dentro_

_"Oh-Oh Edward, por favor."__ ela chorava. E__u amava quando chorava de prazer, eu não tinha certeza por que ela ficava dizendo por favor._

_"Por favor, o que, Bella?__" Eu perguntava rouco. Luxúria__ tinha enrolado minhas cordas vocais, que afetam a minha voz._

_"Eu preciso de você"._ _Disse ela calmamente._ _Eu levantei-me e rastejei por cima dela._ _Seus joelhos se separaram para que eu tivesse mais espaço._ _Corei intensamente quando seus olhos se alargavam pelo meu estado altamente excitado._

_"Um Edward ...?_

_"Sim?"_ _Eu respondi rápido demais._ _Meus nervos bobinamento._

_"Será ... será que você se encaixa?"_ _Ela olhou com medo agora, eu tenho confortá-la._ _Ela precisava saber que pode ferir, mas que não seria para sempre._ _Eu só queria agradar ela, para o resto da minha vida._

_"Sim, amor ... Mas, pode doer um pouco ... Sinto muito. Tudo bem?"_ _Pedi_

_"Eu sei que vai doer, minha mãe conversou comigo... um pouco sobre ... Eu só não sabia que você estaria bem dotado ..." Ela riu nervosamente, um brilho fino revestimento de suor do corpo dela._ _Meu orgulho inchado, por algum motivo._

_"Bella ..."_ _Seus olhos encaravam o meu e inclinei-me, nossos corpos pressionados juntos, eu coloquei as mãos em cima de seus ombros._ _"... Nós fomos feitos um para o outro."_ _Fiquei impressionado com a verdade absoluta das minhas palavras._

_"Eu te amo Edward. Faça-me sua."_ _Ela respirava._ _Puxei os joelhos afastados e empurrei contra sua entrada._ _Ela ficou tensa._

_" Bella querida, tente relaxar ok?"_ _Ela assentiu com a cabeça e eu sentia seu corpo derreter._ _Eu empurrei uma polegada e esperei._ _Em seguida mais duas._ _Ela foi me apertando com tanta força._ _A irradiação prazer foi para todo o meu corpo inteiro._

_"Você está bem? Você pode ter mais, amor?"_ _Eu perguntei._

_"Sim"._

_Eu rapidamente empurrou o resto do caminho, e fiquei completamente imóvel._ _Eu sabia que tinha sentido dor porque ela soltou um pequeno gemido._ _Meu coração inchou e quebrou ao mesmo tempo._ _Minha testa estava encostada no peito arfante dela._ _Seus seios macios eram como almofadas, feitas apenas para mim._

_"Eu sinto muito ..."_ _Eu disse._ _Eu odiava que eu feri-la._

_"Eu estou bem ... só espere um momento."_ _A voz dela apertada._ _Eu comecei a beijar o peito dela mais e fazendo meu caminho até seus lábios._ _Ela gemeu em meu beijo e sua língua com a minha._ _Eu me deixei ir no beijo, fazer amor com ela com a minha boca também._ _Senti, muito primitivo, nossos lábios e língua deslizando juntos, duelando._ _Levou tudo em mim para não ir pelo impulso._ _Sentia-se maravilhoso._ _Seu corpo fechado e eu estava movendo novamente, ela choramingou._ _Mas não parecia de dor._

_"Você está bem, querida?"_ _Seus quadris se movimentaram, experimentalmente, ela e eu mordemos nossos lábios._

_"Eu acho que estou bem agora Edward. ... Você pode mover-se em mim."_

_Lentamente, eu deslizei para fora e para dentro._ _Senti apenas uma pequena quantidade de resistência._ _Seu corpo estava fornecendo mais do que s__uficiente ... de lubrificação. Estremeci de satisfação que senti. No inicio eu era lento, o ritmo rasa. Seus gemidos eram tão eróticos que só de ouvi-__la me deu prazer físico._ _Em um ponto ela se acalmou e parecia envergonhada._

_"Bella, não se reprima, por favor. Eu adoro ouvir seus sons de prazer."_ _Eu disse, surpreso com minhas palavras._

_"Oh-oh Edward ... por favor ..."_

_"Por favor o quê? Diga-me."_

_"Por favor mova mais rápido."_ _Eu gemia, apreciando este novo lado sensual da minha Bella. Eu começou a me mover um pouco mais rápido._ _Seus quadris levantado para fora da cama em seu próprio acordo e me inclinei para trás para segurar eles._ _Eu queria assistir tanto o rosto dela, eu não poderia manter os olhos abertos._ M_inha estocadas tornou-se mais profunda e plena, empurrando completamente em seguida, quase em toda a maneira para fora._ _Eu descobri que ela gostava quando eu entrava rápido e saia lentamente._ _Seus músculos se contraiam como os meus._

_"Estou .. estou te agradando, Bella?"_ _Eu tive que perguntar._ _Eu tive que ouvi-la dizer isso._

_"Sim ... Eu-Eu..."_

_"Amor, eu quero te sentir sua libertação. Você vem?"_

_Ela gemeu._ _Em voz alta e eu peguei o meu ritmo._ _Eu precisava que ela vinha até a borda em breve._ _Senti minha próprio, aproximando-se rapidamente._ _Agora eu estava fazendo a mendicância._ _Ela tinha virado o jogo, mesmo sem conhecer._ _Esta mulher me controlava._ _Mas eu estava bem com isso._

_"Bella, por favor ... por favor libera para mim ... por favor ..."_ _Resmunguei mais e mais, as minhas estocadas mais urgente._

_"Toque-me...-Toque-me onde você estava tocando antes, Edward."_ _Ela sussurrou, com bochechas queimando._

_Eu trouxe meu polegar para baixo e coloquei-o na área sensorial que eu tinha descoberto cedo, entre nossos corpos._ _Ela gemeu e seu corpo superior levantado para fora da cama, jogando os braços em volta do meu pescoço e apertou-se em mim._ _Fomos balanço juntos, em sincronia perfeita._ _Ela estava apertando-me e eu estava empurrando com todos os movimentos para a frente._ _Ela começou a gemer continuamente._ _Eu não podia esperar mais, meu movimentos Tornaram-se esporádicos e ásperos._ _Eu não conseguia controlar os sons que escapavam dos meus lábios, o desejo lavou minha modéstia e nós dois viemos._ _Eu grunhi o nome de Bella, choramingou, soando como eu estava quase chorando._ _Eu dei mais um empurrão e desabei sobre o colchão._

_O cabelo de Bella estava espalhado ao redor dela, criando uma aura perfeita._ _Meu anjo._ _Eu nunca quis me retirar dela, mas eu fiz, então puxei-a em meus braços._

_Eu nunca tinha sido mais feliz em toda minha vida_

_Deus deu-me o meu anjo._

_"Eu te amo tanto, Bella. Minha esposa"._

_"Meu marido ..."_ _Ela sussurrou simplesmente.__ Nós caimos no sono nos braços do outro._

**Presente**

Eu parei de correr e me enrolei ao lado de uma pequena pedra, projetando-se para fora da grama macia. Eu nem tinha percebido, que eu estava correndo nessa direção. O ar de Chicago sempre era o mesmo para mim. Aparentemente imutável. Eu tinha sido soluçando lágrimas, durante as últimas poucas horas e senti exausto.

Olhei para cima para ler as letras na pequena pedra diante de mim. Palavras que eu li cem vezes. Eles ainda levaram um frio nos meus ossos. Não é uma tarefa fácil para alguém como eu que já está morto e frio.

_**Isabella Marie Masen**_

_**1900-1918**_

_**Amorosa: esposa, filha e mãe**_

Então meu telefone apenas tocou. Eu não ia responder-lhe até que percebi que era o toque que Alice colocou, especificamente, se era ele ligando. Foram poucas semanas. Eu abri o meu telefone e não poderia ajudar o sorriso triste que enfeitou os meus lábios

"Olá, filho."

"Oi papai".

**Olá gente, demorou mais eu postei.**

**Esse capítulo é meio longo e difícil de traduzir mais está aí.**

**Espero que gostem.**

**Deixem reviews.**

**Beijos,**

**palomaMB**


	3. Chapter 3

**To remenber**

**Autora: EveMasenCullen**

**Tradutora: palomaMB**

**Nota: os personagens pertence a Stephenie Meyer e a autora é EveMasenCullen**

**Capítulo 3: Nômade**

**Presente**

Era sempre terapêutico, ouvir a voz de Benjamin. Ele era a única ligação tangível para Bella que eu tinha deixado. Meu coração morto sempre de alguma forma inchou quando eu estava com ele.

"Alice chamou, eu presumo."

"Sim, papai ... Você está bem? Irina e eu podemos ir visitar. Ou só eu, se quiser ..." Ele parou de falar. Ele nunca conheceu sua mãe, então ele nunca poderia entender o quanto ela era incrível, a amorosa pessoa que era. E eu nunca poderia explicar completamente a ele, a força, amor e beleza que tinha sua mãe.

"Você sabe que pode vir visitar sempre que queira filho, mas não se preocupe comigo ..."

"Tudo bem. Vou ir visitar no próximo mês. Irina e eu estamos na Irlanda, pai. É muito bom ondulantes e verdes... ovelhas..."

Eu ri.

"Ovelhas não tem bom gosto. Eu espero que você não tentou." Eu o provocava.

"Eu não sou tão ousado como Emmett, papai, você sabe disso." Ele fez um som de nojo. A lápide começou a se molhar, olhei para cima vendo que tudo estava escuro e gotas caiam. Trovões explodiam e escuras nuvens cinzentas agitaram.

"Onde está você?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu-..." Eu suspirei. Alice iria lhe dizer de qualquer maneira. "Chicago". Eu murmurei.

Ben suspirou. Eu podia ver sua expressão agora, as sobrancelhas levantadas e preocupadas, correndo os dedos pelos cabelos espessos cor de mogno.

"Papai ... Por que você faz isso com você ..." Sua voz era triste.

Ben foi o único com quem conversei sobre isso. Ele foi inflexível e teimoso como a mãe sobre a obtenção de informações fora de mim, usando seu caminho. Ele usou isso quando ele veio falando sobre ser transformado em um vampiro. Eu odiava que eu condenei a sua alma, mas eu nunca poderia viver para ver meu próprio filho, envelhecer e morrer. Isso teria sido apenas a cartada final. Só de pensar sobre a morte do meu filho ... Eu não podia. Ele era apenas um bebê quando eu fui transformado. Eu não me lembro de nada até que eu vi ele de novo. Então todas as minhas memórias humanas inundou minha mente como um trem de carga. Foi surreal. Se eu teria tido mais tempo sem vê-lo, quem sabe quanto tempo teria levado para a minha memória para se recuperar. Agradeço a Deus todos os dias que ele estava na casa dos meus pais, sendo babá. Eu domei o meu desejo de sangue para o meu filho, um feito quase impossível. Eu fiz isso para que eu poderia mantê-lo em minha vida. Ele e Bella ... Eu era muito egoísta. Eu criei ele como qualquer outro pai faria. Apenas mais afastados da sociedade. E quando ele completou dezoito anos, em 1936, que eu desabei e o transformei. Ele é meu melhor amigo e confidente. Ele é tudo. Quase ...

"... É tudo que posso fazer ..." Eu disse baixinho, os meus lábios girando para baixo nos cantos.

"Por favor ... papai volta para casa. Eu vou agora"

"-Não, desfrute de suas férias. Estou bem. Eu prometo. Eu só ... em três dias ... é o aniversário dela ... de sua morte. 110 anos Ben. Só por favor, deixe-me estar de mau humor. eu preciso. Se eu voltar, vou trazer todos para baixo. " Eu confessei. Ben levou desnecessárias respirações pesadas e eu podia dizer que suas emoções estavam recebendo o melhor dele. Eu odiava fazer ele se preocupar.

"Ok papai. Eu te amo."

"Eu também te amo, me lige logo, Benjamin".

Sentei-me e me preparei para ficar aqui lembrando para os próximos três dias. Senti-me perto dela aqui. Na cidade, nós nos apaixonamos; na mesma, nós nos casamos; e dentro dessa mesma cidade, ela me deu um filho...

Sim, eu vou ficar aqui.

**Presente: PDV Alice**

Porque ele não atende o telefone? Ele provavelmente está de mau humor, ficando mais e mais deprimido a cada minuto. Eu só quero bater nele às vezes!

"Relaxe, amor. Ele está bem." Senti os dedos suaves de Jasper tocar meus lados. Ele enviou uma onda de calma através de mim. Nossa lua de mel na Roménia tinha sido espetacular até agora, as construções e a cultura são lindas aqui. Tão diferente de nossa casa. Gostei da mudança. Jasper, não.

"Alice, querida, por que não vamos fazer compras?" Ah, ele era bom. Sorri para mim mesmo.

"Eu te disse ultimamente que te amo?" Eu me enrolei meus braços pequenos sobre os seus ombros, ficando na ponta dos meus dedos dos pés para beijá-lo. Ele respondeu gentilmente, aprofundando o beijo.

"Somente a cada hora e meia neste século." Eu amei este homem. Eu não poderia ajudar, mas acho que termos de carinho e compaixão que ele fala, fere Edward mais ... Estou tão preocupado com meu irmão. Eu sei que ele tinha sido casado antes. Por uma Isabella. Ele até teve um filho com ela. Ben. E eu sei que ela morreu da gripe espanhola. Isso é tudo o que ele revelou para nós. Eu queria que ele conversa-se mais para que pudéssemos ajudá-lo. Eu não posso suportar vê-lo na dor. Ele é tão romântico que ele nunca vai encontrar a vontade de seguir em frente ... Eu poderia tentar enviar Tanya no seu caminho novamente. Mas ele sempre dá as costas a suas afeições. Ele vai ficar sozinha pra sempre.

"Alice". Japer sibilou atrás de mim.

"Desculpe Jas ... Eu só estou preocupado." ele me deu um olhar compreensivo e estendeu a mão.

As nuvens estavam fora hoje para que a gente aproveita-se a oportunidade para vagar pelas ruas da Romênia, como uma pessoa normal faria. Eu comprei alguns novos acessórios e uma bolsa de mão agradável tecido, por apenas cinco dólares americanos. Eu poderia me acostumar com isso! Não que o dinheiro é problema, com a minha capacidade de prever o mercado de ações.

"Você quer caçar mais tarde? Há ursos, lobos _e_ linces nos Cárpatos. Edward adoraria caçar lince aqui." Jasper disse, e meu coração caiu mais uma vez, à menção do meu irmão.

"Claro Jas, eu adoraria. Mas eu quero ver algo primeiro, embora."

Jasper suspirou. Ele já sabia.

"Alice" Ele lamentou. "Nós já vimos o Castelo de Bran". Castelo de Bran é onde Bram Stroker teve inspiração para "O Drácula". Mal sabia ele que todas as lendas e mitos foram absolutamente, cem por cento verdade. O "Drácula", também conhecido como Florentino Vasile, ainda vivia e residia nesta área que eu conhecia. As únicas coisas que Bram Stroker errou, foi a coisa boba caixão e sendo noturno.

Edward e eu adorava assistir ao filme original de Bram Stroker e ridicularizando-lo juntos. Acabaríamos rindo no chão toda hora. Mas isso só acontece no Edward "bons dias". Ele ia para a escola e faculdade com a gente, às vezes. Ele e Ben costumavam viajar conosco regularmente. Mas Ben descobriu Irina, sua companheira, quase 20 anos atrás, e bem, geralmente, está com ela e sua família em Denali ou viajando pelo mundo. Desde então, a depressão de Edward ficou muito pior. Eu sei que Ben é a sua única ligação com o amor que ele perdeu. Eu desejo muito que eu poderia tê-la conhecido. Eu ainda nem sei como se parece, e eu nem tenho certeza se Edward _tem_ uma foto dela. Ela deve ter sido incrível, para Edward ser tão arrasado por ela, mais de um século depois. Eu sinto quase ódio por ela, para causar a dor do meu irmão tão devastadora. Mas o que importa é o agora. Ela está morta. Ela tomou o coração de Edward com ela em Chicago, que é, pelo que eu vi em minhas visões, onde Edward está agora de qualquer maneira. Aquele pobre menino ...

Falando nisso, eu deveria ligar para Ben e dizer-lhe onde seu pai está. Ele vai ficar preocupado depois da conversa tensa que tive com ele outro dia.

"Só um minuto, Jas". Abri meu telefone e discar # 3 indo mais rápido.

"Olá, Pixie."A voz suave de Ben me saudou. Ele parecia tão parecido com Edward. Ele tinha as mesmas noções românticas também, e mesma teimosia.

"Olái, Ben. Vi uma visão de Edward em Chicago ... na frente de seu túmulo ... Eu só queria te dizer". Eu fiquei mais calma com cada palavra. Como talvez se eu sussurra-se as palavras, não iria doer muito a dizer. Ben suspirou.

"Eu sabia que ele estava em Chicago, eu liguei para ele ... Eu não sabia, no entanto, que ele estava em seu túmulo ..." Houve um silêncio triste por um momento. "... Deus, eu quero ajudá-lo tão mal! Eu não sei mais o que fazer. Como você pode tirar de alguém a dor?" Ouvi Irina no fundo e calmamente segurando o ombro de seu marido, tentando confortá-lo.

"Eu tenho tentado há cinquenta anos Ben. Ele tem apenas piorado." Alguém pode morrer de desgosto? Cambaleia na minha mente porque Edward não morreu de seu tumulto emocional de alguma forma. Não há nada como ele. É por isso que Jasper e eu viajamos muito. Ele não pode ser em torno de Edward assim. Porque ele tem essa dor e involuntariamente lança-o para o resto de nós ...

"Estou arrependida, Ben. Eu não queria sobrecarregá-lo com essa informação."

"Eu sinto a falta dela também, Alice ..." Suas palavras me pegou desprevenido. "Eu sei que eu nunca conheci ela ... mas, eu sinto como eu a conheço tão bem, pelo que meu pai me contou ... Ela era realmente algo, Alice". Agora, Benjamin foi ficando para baixo, também.

"Alegre-se, irmão pequeno. Eu sei que é difícil ... nunca ter conhecido sua mãe. Não me lembro de ninguém da minha família humana ... e é estranho porque todo mundo lembra ... Você sempre pode falar comigo, você sabe, não é? "

"Sim, e eu aprecio isso, Alice. Realmente, eu faço, mas, papai não quer me falar sobre ela ou com qualquer um de vocês ..." Ele disse, silenciando.

Senti-me confusa e com raiva sobre isso.

"O que e por quê? Se somos sua a sua família!" Eu gritei.

"Alice, Alice. Deixe-me explicar, ok?" Ele disse rapidamente. Eu deixei ele continuar, ainda chateada.

"Papai ... me disse uma vez que, vendo os pensamentos da mente de outras pessoas era um peso monumental. Ele desejou que ninguém passa-se por essa experiência. Vendo a tristeza de outras pessoas e dor, sempre supera outra felicidade. Ele tem um tempo duro esquecer outras memórias de assombrações. Como ... como Rosalie ... " Eu concordei, embora não pudesse ver.

"Pense sobre isso Alice ... Se fosse para dizer todos os detalhes sobre a minha mãe. Toda lembrança alegres que compartilhavam. Como eles se apaixonaram, o primeiro beijo, o seu casamento, a gravidez ... E cada tristeza .. . ... sua morte, não acha que além da própria ... teria também memórias nos pensamentos de sua família, bem como o sua, ... você não vê como isso iria prejudicá-lo ainda mais? Seria consumi-lo inteiramente. Ele teria fugido para os Volturi se ele viu a sua própria tristeza nos pensamentos de outros. Ele não podia lidar com isso. Confie em mim, eu sei. " Pensei em suas palavras ... fazia sentido.

"Eu pessoalmente acho que é uma boa decisão de sua parte, a ser vago quando se trata de ... dela. Você compreende, não é Alice?" Eu suspirei.

"Sim ... eu acho." Eu estava derrotado. Ben era bom nisso.

"Bom".

Ficamos calados, em nossos próprios pensamentos por um minuto.

"Alice, Irina quer dizer-lhe também, que os Denalis vão ter um" reunião "em duas semanas. Então, você está convidada, é claro. Trazer o Jasper e qualquer outra pessoa que você pode pensar, ok?"

"Oh, uma festa?" Eu sorri, todas as festas me animavam. Ben riu.

"Sim, uma festa. Você pode finalmente conhecer Garret. Ele é um cara legal, um tipo real de homem aventureiro."

"Ótimo. Estaremos lá com certeza. Eu mal posso esperar para conhecê-lo!"

"Certo, Al, obrigado pela ligação. Vejo você em breve". Eu odeio quando ele me chama de "Al", e ele sabe disso.

"Tchau, Benny". E ele odeia quando eu o chamo de "Benny". Ele fez um ruído de desgosto, depois desligou.

Voltei-me para Jasper e encolhi meus ombros.

"Nós podemos caçar agora se você quiser. Mas depois eu quero comprar roupas novas para quando nós visitarmos Denali". Eu sorri.

"Tudo por você, querida." Ele disse sarcasticamente. Revirei os olhos.

As montanhas da região eram de tirar o fôlego. Quando nos aproximamos do topo da montanha, o sol começou a espreitar por entre as fendas minúsculas das árvores frondosas acima de nós, criando teias de diamantes que brilhavam em nossa pele. A brisa estava começando a se sentir bem e eu me alegrava com a sensação que causava em minha pele tão livremente. Passamos por alguns cervos pequenos, ignorando-os. Eu queria alguma coisa maior. Eu estava virando Emmett.

"Esquerda" Jasper sussurrou e nós decolamos. Ele ficou atrás de mim, me deixando levar. Eu adorava quando ele fazia isso. Eu fui para uma pequena abertura entre as árvores e vi um lince grande fazendo sua própria caça. Enquanto eu me preparava para atacar, um perfume infiltrou meu nariz. Um que era estranhamente familiar para mim. Foi açucarado. Eu pulei para a besta inocente, vi na minha visão periférica um flash de castanho. Ele colidiu comigo, dolorosamente, me jogando quinze metros para trás, em um pinheiro de grande porte. Jasper rosnou ameaçadoramente, voltei para os meus pés e vi-me encarando com mulher. Uma mulher cuja beleza desafiou o de Rosalie. Seus olhos estavam se desculpando e sua postura foi cautelosa.

"Eu sinto muito. Eu estava caçando. Eu não sabia que outros vampiros estavam na área." Ela engasgou. Jasper ainda estava na defensiva, quando era óbvio que ela queria não faria nos mal.

Na extensão do cotovelo, o cabelo castanho chicoteava violentamente ao vento e seus lábios estavam pareciam amuar. Ela parecia perturbada e com medo.

"Jasper, relaxe." Por que não tinha visto isso acontecer? Eu pensei, fugazmente.

Eu lentamente me aproximei dela e segurei a sua mão. Ela pegou e sacudiu-o, levemente.

"Olá, eu sou Alice". Eu disse docemente. Fiquei emocionado ao conhecer um novo nômade. Eu raramente encontrava, desde que eu moro em um local permanente. Ela olhou para Jasper com cautela e de volta para mim. Jasper finalmente relaxou quando ele sentiu que não tinha perigo e se aproximou dela.

"Eu sinto muito por isso, minha senhora. Você sabe como é ... Eu sou muito protetor sobre a minha companheira." Ele disse amigavelmente.

"Bem, eu não sei exatamente como que é, já que eu não tenho companheiro, mas você não tem nenhuma razão para se desculpar. Eu estava só de passagem ... como sempre." Ela disse que estoicamente. Jasper olhou para mim em questão. Se eu podia sentir a sua solidão, então eu tenho certeza que Jasper sentiu, dez vezes mais.

Realização súbita me bateu.

"Hey, você é um vegetariana." Afirmei incrédula.

"Um o quê?" Ela perguntou, confusa. Eu ri. Esqueci-me que só a minha família usou esse termo.

"Você só caça animais." Eu confirmei.

"Ah ... sim ... eu não posso matar seres humanos inocentes. É por isso que eu sou um nômade. Os outros acham que meu estilo de vida é ... estranho."

Eu ri alto. É o destino.

"Nós não matamos seres humanos também!" Eu gritava, muito animada. "Nós temos uma família na América, e uma em Denali que matam também! Você deve conhecê-los!" , Gritei.

"Sério?" Ela perguntou, os olhos arregalados. Eu estava tão intrigada com essa garota. Ela parecia jovem, talvez 18. Mas ela pode ter mil anos. Embora eu duvido. Ela era muito ... agradável.

"Sim. Eu realmente gostaria de você conhecê-los melhor, se está tudo bem." Eu disse. Ela olhou para o chão por um momento, dado a este pensamento. Eu sei que sempre foi difícil para os nômades se socializar. Eles estavam fora de prática. Eu ia acostuma-la embora.

"Tudo bem. Eu acho que estaria bem." Ela sorriu docemente. Ela parecia tão inocente. Foi bom ver um vampiro nômade com um comportamento humilde. Gritei novamente e saltei para cima e para baixo, abraçando-a. Ela riu nervosamente. Eu provavelmente cruzou alguma linha, já que eu só conheço por cinco minutos. Mas ela não pareceu se importar. "Siga-me, vamos ficar bem na cidade". Eu disse, fechando os braços com ela. Ela sorriu.

"Ok".

"Eu estava indo para ir às compras depois. Você pode vir conosco, oh, desculpe, eu nem sei o seu nome." Olhei para ela por um momento.

"Eu sinto muito. É Bella. Bella Swan."

**Olá pessoal,**

**Desculpem a demora, eu estou com uns problemas.**

**A partir deste capítulo, eu vou responder as perguntas que estiverem nas reviews mas eu responderei mandando uma mensagem.**

**Deixem reviews.**

**Beijos,**

**palomaMB**


	4. Chapter 4

**To remenber**

**Autora: EveMasenCullen**

**Tradutora: palomaMB**

**Nota: os personagens pertence a Stephenie Meyer e a história é de EveMasenCullen**

**Capítulo 4: Visita**

**Presente EPDV**

Eu estava sentado aqui por uns dias, olhando para sepultura de Bella. Eu não tinha vontade de me mover ou caçar. Eu queria estar perto dela. Mas vendo sua lápide, eu retirei-me daqui, fez-me pensar o pior dos dias. Eu pensei sobre o fim de sua vida. Ela estava grávida de nove meses e ficou doente. Pareceu-me perfeitamente normal, exceto pelo fato de que a gripe espanhola tinha feito vítimas marcante em toda a área. Ela veio tão rápido, quase não havia nada que pudéssemos fazer.

Eu queria já ter sido um vampiro, então ... então eu poderia te-la mudado. Ela ainda estaria comigo. Nós estaríamos em casa, entrelaçados. Ou estaríamos, caçando ou fazendo amor ... Fazer amor com Bella foi o destaque da minha existência. Eu sempre vou me lembrar do rosto dela embaixo de mim como eu a levei para um novo patamar, repetidamente. Ela me disse que eu era talentoso ... Eu ri ao lembrar disto ... Uma vez que nós ficamos confortáveis uns com os outros, nós tivemos uma política sem roupa no quarto. Bella tinha executada.

_"O que você está fazendo ainda vestindo suas calças, Senhor masen?"_ _Ela fez beicinho._

_"E..Eu acabei de chegar em casa. Dá-me um minuto, Sra. Masen"._ _Eu sorri._

_"Você está me desrespeitando? ... Agora você precisa ser punido ..."_ _E ela correu e me derrubou._

Suas mãos eram sempre tão suaves e gentis comigo. Acariciando meu rosto e meu peito, e sempre me dando beijos suaves por todo meu corpo. Não havia nada que eu amava mais do que beijar seu corpo, ou apenas escovar meus lábios sobre o rosto e abdômen. Embora, meus favoritos eram os seios. Se houvesse qualquer coisa que envolvesse a minha esposa, eu estava lá e eu estava feliz.

Bella era como uma mulher doce e gentil em público. Mas, uma vez que era só nós em nossa casa, as luvas caíam, literalmente, e ela seria boba e divertida e sexy. Esses foram os momentos que vivia. Eu persegui-a no corredor, ela rindo o tempo todo, e eu a pegava e a prendia na parede . Ou ela estaria cozinhando e se divertia arremessando massas em mim. Resultado: eu dava-lhe palmadas ou "toques de amor". Ela estava sempre rindo e iluminando o meu dia. Uma vez eu a peguei cantando baixinho para si mesma. Ela tinha a voz de um anjo, embora ela discordou. Depois disto, eu faria ela cantar para mim todas as noites . Mesmo que fosse apenas um versículo.

Eu acho que ela ficou grávida por causa da nossa intimidade saudável . Eu era como um cervo nos faróis, quando ela me disse ...

_Eu tinha acabado de chegar em casa, do meu trabalho no escritório do meu pai._ _Foi tedioso e redundante e eu odiava._ _Eu olhava para a frente para chegar logo em minha casa; para ficar com a minha esposa, como todos os dias._ _Ela quase sempre tem um jantar quente na mesa para mim, embora eu lhe disse-se que não era necessário todo dia._ _Eu teria sido mais do que feliz por cozinhar._

_"Cheira bem, amor. O que você está fazendo?"_ _Eu perguntei._

_"Oh Céus! Você me assustou! ..." Sua mão voou até seu peito._ _"Nós estamos tendo Lombo de Porco e Massas Vegetarianas "._

_"Meu Deus, qual é a ocasião?"_ _Eu perguntei de brincadeira, pendurando o casaco e o chapéu no cabide._ _Ela se virou para mim e notei que seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados._ _Ela tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Eu imediatamente corri para seu lado._

_"Bella! o que está errado, querida? Você está bem? "_ _Eu estava correndo os dedos pelo seu pescoço e minha outra mão estava inconscientemente esfregando seu torso._ _Eu tive que me dobrar os joelhos para __ficar no seu campo visual. _

_"É ... cólicas? Você está com dor?"_ _Eu perguntei._ _Eu sei que ela era suposto ter a menstruação durante esse temp__o. Já deve te__r começado._ _Ela sempre tinha dores terríveis e doeu para vê-la._ _Eu normalmente esfrego a sua parte inferior do tronco até que ela adormecesse para ajudar a aliviar a dor._

_"Não. .. não veio ... ainda."_ _Bem, isso me pegou desprevenido._ _Ela nunca tinha sido atrasada antes, "Eu nunca atrasei um dia na minha vida."_ _ela me disse._

_"Oh"._ _Talvez a minha matemática estava errada._ _"O que é então? Deixe-me ajudar ..."_ _Ela ainda estava quieta, mas sorrindo agora._

_" Edward, você é um homem bobo. Você me ouviu? Que eu estou ... atrasada."_ _Ela falava, rindo._

_"Tudo bem?"_ _Eu estava aborrecido na época._

_Ela, agora, não parava de rir, murmurando algo sobre "típico" e "bobo"._

_"Edward, amor, escuta o que estou dizendo. Eu minha menstruação ainda não veio. Está atrasado, ou não vai vir."_ _Ela disse, claramente._ _Reconhecimento finalmente me bateu._

_"Oh ... oh!"_ _Comecei a rir e eu a peguei e girou ela em torno da cozinha, ao mesmo tempo rindo com ela e beijando seu rosto._

_"Então você está-você", "Eu acho que sim!"_ _Ela me cortou._

_"Ah, Bella! Eu te amo tanto! Tanto, tanto , tanto! Como você sabou, além do atraso ... mensal?"_ _Ela deu uma risadinha._ _Eu amo o som do riso dela._

_"Bem, lembra que fiquei doente algumas vezes na semana passada e novamente esta manhã. E eu comi hoje picles, eu deseja come-los!"_

_"Você odeia picles!"_

_"Eu sei!"_ _Nós apenas olhamos um para o outro, sorrindo, mais uma vez._ _Eu a carreguei em estilo de noiva e nos beijamos até que ambos estávamos sem ar._ _Eu a coloquei de volta no chão, meus olhos nunca deixando seu rosto que corava lindamente._

_"Você vai ser pai, Edward."_ _Ela sussurrou._ _"Eu v__ou ter o seu filh__o."_ _Meu coração parou._ _Eu ia ser pai._ _Um pai!_ _Uma filha que ia se parecer com a minha Bella._ _Ou um filho para passar o nome Masen._

_"Bella, v__ocê vai ter o nosso filho. Eu sei que__ você vai ser uma mãe extraordinária ... Eu só sei disso."_ _Eu falava._

**Presente EPOV**

Eu enterrei meu rosto em minhas mãos, meu peito arfava, com respirações inúteis. Eu desejo que Bella poderia ter chegado a conhecer Benjamin. Ela escolheu seu nome. Benjamin Edward Masen. Ela nunca chegou a vê-lo, nem sequer por um momento.

Ben é como ela em muitos aspectos. Ele é gentil, sensível, mas teimoso. Ele tem um senso agudo de outros sentimentos e está sempre disposto a um compromisso. Ele carrega carga desnecessária sobre os ombros também. Ele ama a todos e dá segunda chance para todos e o benefício da dúvida. Eu sei que ele é um bom marido para Irina. Estou muito feliz por eles.

A coisa mais dolorosa de todas é embora olhando para o rosto dele e ver Bella lá. Eles têm a mesma estrutura óssea e coloração. Seu cabelo tem a mesma tom e textura do dela, só muito mais curto. Às vezes, quando ele está animado com alguma coisa, ele tem aquele brilho nos olhos, a Bella sempre exibia quando ela estava feliz com alguma coisa. Os gestos da mão são similares e parecidas expressões faciais. Ben sempre enruga sua resto quando ele está confuso e torcer a boca de certa forma, quando ele está incomodado como ela fazia.

E toda vez isso me mata.

Toda vez.

De repente, eu senti um cheiro familiar e me levantei. Eu me virei, com os olhos arregalados. Eu deveria saber.

"Papai". Ben ficou lá, molhado da chuva, com as mãos nos bolsos. Ele era bom para fingir ser humano.

"Bejamin, Por quê?-Como você sabia"

"Alice". Claro que sim. Revirei os olhos, mas depois olhei para baixo, envergonhado. Ele me pegou chorando. Juntei os cacos do meu orgulho e fui até ele, passando os braços em torno dele. Ele respondeu da mesma forma, enterrando a cabeça no meu pescoço.

"Filho, como você está,? Eu perguntei, quando eu separei dele .

"Eu não estou bem, se você não está. Então, eu estou aqui para ajudar. Eu pensei que poderiamos passar algum tempo juntos. Ver a cidade. Tem sido muito tempo eu não estive aqui ... cheira a mesma ".

_Eu quero ajudar meu pai, por favor, não me negue._ Pensou. Eu suspirei, derrotado.

"Nunca vai muda." Eu disse, sorrindo para ele. Eu não iria negar isso a ele. Se ele quisesse ajudar, eu deixaria. Isso iria revelar-se inútil, no final, mas se ele se sentisse melhor depois disso, então ótimo.

Olhei para o meu Benjamin e meu orgulho inchou. Ele se cuida muito bem e era uma pessoa tão, genuinamente, boa. Eu tinha que ter feito algo certo com ele. Ele era ainda mais alto do que eu era, o que era ... estranho. Meu filho tem a mesma idade que eu . Que par bizarro que fizemos.

"Para onde primeiro?" Ele perguntou, um pouco animado. Eu pensei brevemente onde eu poderia levá-lo onde as memórias iriam me afetar.

"Que tal a minha velha escola? É uma biblioteca, mas agora ..."

"Isso é ótimo! Vamos lá". Ele me cutucou com o seu ombro e me deu um sorriso torto.

**Presente BellaPOV**

Vampiros Vegetarianos são o que eles chamavam a si próprios. Eles eram da América, que é onde eu sou, até onde sei. Eu tenho um sotaque americano .. Era tão estranho encontrar alguém como eu. Minha vida tem sido tão obscura e incerta. Eu me lembro de nada da minha vida humana, que pode ser frustrante, porque os outros vampiros sabem pelo menos algumas coisas sobre a vida humana. Eles dizem que minha memória precisa ser empurrada por algo, então elas vão voltar para mim. Aparentemente, isso não aconteceu porque a única coisa que eu me lembro era de uma cidade fria e ventosa e de olhos verdes. Eu lembrei do meu nome, Bella. Eu tive que procurar em arquivos antigos para encontrar o meu sobrenome. O único que eu poderia encontrar era em um papel velho datado de 1912, quando eu estava no clube de jardinagem com a minha mãe, aparentemente. Tinha o meu nome e imagem. Bella Swan. De Phoenix, no Arizona.

Quando acordei de minha transformação, eu estava em Nunavut, Canadá. Eu estava sozinha. Eu não tinha nenhuma lembrança do meu passado. Levou anos para descobrir o pequeno pedaço de informação no papel. Eu deduzi por mim mesmo que eu era um vampiro. Eu ansiava por sangue. Eu não tinha batimento cardíaco. Minha pele brilhava ao sol, que é aparentemente uma característica de um vampiro. Minha velocidade e força me assustaram, inicialmente. Quando eu, acidentalmente, derrubei um pinheiro de grande porte, eu sabia que algo estava errado ..

Eu comecei a viajar. É tudo que eu faço. Eu conheci os outros vampiros, mas quando eles descobrirem que eu não mato seres humanos, eles iam embora. Eu tentei caçar um ser humano antes, mas eu não poderia ir completamente com isso ... Era uma mulher. Ela parecia tão assustada. Eu podia sentir o seu terror. Ela implorou por sua vida, assim que eu deixá-a ir. Eu sabia então que aquilo não era para mim.

Eu não sei qual é o meu propósito. Por que estou aqui? Não é, certamente, vagar pela terra em paz. Eu tentei fazer um trabalho normal, uma vez que eu dominei a minha sede, mas nunca funcionou. Tentei ter amigos humanos, mas humanos são afastados de mim por minha palidez incomum e atitude fria. Eu tento me aquecer quando eu conheço alguém, e eu não tenho sido suficientemente perto de alguém fazer isso.

Eu estou sempre flashes de lembranças do penetrantes olhos verdes. Sempre perto. Eles são olhos carinhosos, amorosos, e eles estão sempre acima de mim. Eles me confortam. Talvez eles pertenciam a um amigo, quando eu era humano ... Eu nunca vou saber.

Sento-me na cama em um quarto de hotel, enquanto espero por Alice para ficar pronto. Que estranho. Eu a conheci há uma hora e agora estou esperando em seu quarto de dormir com o seu marido.

"Então, de onde é você?" Ele pergunta, quando ele endireita a gravata

"Hum ... eu acho que eu sou do Arizona? Eu digo, questionável.

"Ah", ele sorriu, em reconhecimento "Então você não tem memória da vida humana?"

"Não, não."

"Eu ficaria feliz em tentar encontrar todas as informações para você, sobre seu passado."

"Eu gostaria disso. Obrigado." Que pessoas agradáveis. Já faz muito tempo desde que eu socializei com pessoas amorosas. Só então, a porta do banheiro se abriu.

"Estou pronta!" Alice cantou. Seu corpo se movia com fluidez na sala, se endireitando.

"Pronto para ir detonar a cidade?" Ela me cutucou.

"Vamos fazer alguns danos." Eu incentivei.

Sua gargalhada ecoou pelas paredes angelicamente.

Passamos as quatro horas seguintes, comprando. Acreditem em mim, não é a minha xícara de chá, mas eu tenho que gastar tempo com pessoas como eu. Valeu a pena. Eu me senti tão confortável com Alice e Jasper. Eu me senti interessada numa conversa com eles. Jasper me contou sobre os exércitos de recém-nascidos que participou, o qual explicou suas cicatrizes bizarras. Alice falou sobre seu recente casamento e lua de mel, onde eles estavam. Eu me desculpei por interromper. Eles recusaram e passou a me contar sobre as suas outras quinze lua-de-mel.

Senti inveja assistindo um casal como este. Eles, obviamente, se amavam verdadeiramente, como alguns casais humanos. Vampiras casais geralmente só são juntos por conveniência. Mas eles ...do jeito que olham um para o outro. Como eles estavam vendo o sol pela primeira vez, ou vendo uma estrela cadente. Amor derrama deles, lambendo-me às vezes. Eu estava encharcada até o final da noite. Eu nunca quis deixa-los. Eu não senti isso sobre qualquer outro .. nunca. Jasper continuou dando-me pequenos sorrisos, sabendo que eu estava sentindo. Ele tinha um olhar de piedade, mas eu não me importei. Não é culpa dele que ele pode sentir o meu desespero.

"Nós queremos que você volte para a América com a gente." Alice deixou escapar no caminho de volta para o hotel.

Minha cabeça virou para satisfazer seus olhos. Eu não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Eu particularmente não podia acreditar o quanto eu queria ir.

"Você quer?" Minha testa franziu.

"Sim. Pessoas como nós ... que não mata as pessoas .. Nós precisamos ficar unidos. Sabe?" Concordei, fervorosamente.

"Eu realmente acho que você deveria conhecer minha família e -OH!" Ela gritou. "Eu esqueci! Vamos para Denali semana que vem!" Baixei a cabeça para baixo.

"Não, Bella! O que eu quero dizer é, você pode vir com a gente! Como é excitante! Você pode conhecer a família Denali e a família Cullen! Você quer?" Ela perguntou, saltando para cima e para baixo.

Fingi refletir sobre a minha decisão. Eu só não queria que eles soubessem como eu estava desesperada por companhia. Eu trouxe meus olhos de volta para o deles.

"Eu adoraria conhecer a sua família."

**Olá, pessoal!**

**Feliz natal e feliz ano novo.**

**Eu espero que vocês gostem do capítulo.**

**Eu só estou um pouco triste por ter tão pouca review.**

**Não me fazem ser uma autora que tem que pedir quantas reviews para eu postar o próximo.**

**Beijos,**

**palomaMB**


	5. Chapter 5

**To remenber**

**Autora: EveMasenCullen**

**Tradutora: palomaMB**

**Nota: os personagens pertence a Stephenie Meyer e a história é de EveMasenCullen**

**Capítulo 5: Nova família**

**EPOV**

Chegamos a um prédio de tijolos de pequeno porte que já foi um vermelho carmesim, mas agora está como uma laranja desbotada queimada. Os tijolos estavam rachando visivelmente. Um pequeno sorriso enfeitou os meus lábios, quando recordei muitas das palhaçadas que eu fiz aqui com meus amigos de infância. Nada original, eu lhe garanto. Sapos na mesa da professora. As meninas gritando por eu ter jogado tinta nelas. Etc.

"O que há de tão engraçado?" Ben perguntou.

"Só ... memórias."

"Você vai me deixar entrar em sua mente?"

"Eu estava lembrando de travessuras que eu fiz para os professores e colegas." Entramos no prédio que cheirava a livros empoeirados. O cheiro só me confortou. Eu tinha muitos livros. Milhares. Mas a coisa boa sobre livros é, não importa quantos você lê, e quanto tempo você vive, sempre haverá aqueles que eu não li. Eles são infinitos. Eu escovo meus dedos pelas lombadas dos livros usados, na tentativa de afastar uma certa memória envolvendo Bella.

"Pai, você já leu este?" Ben estava segurando Robert Browning e minha cara caiu. Ele imediatamente colocou o livro de volta na prateleira e seguiu em frente. Eu sabia que precisava deixá-lo saber mais. Foi injusto da minha parte manter todas as lembranças maravilhosas de sua mãe engarrafada. Se havia alguém que merecia saber, era Ben. Eu disse-me ali mesmo que eu deixaria de ser egoísta. Bella gostaria que Ben a conhecê-se, é claro.

_"Lua cheia, cercada com raios inalterados_

_Monta-se no céu oriental,_

_condenada a estas noites curtas,_

_Mas brilhando firmemente._

Eu deixo as lembranças inundarem minha mente e Ben se virou para mim.

"O que foi isso?" Ele perguntou. Eu tomei uma respiração desnecessários.

"Foi um poema que sua mãe citou para mim ... a primeira vez que nos conhecemos ... Por Robert Browning." Eu lutava para manter contato visual com ele. Cada músculo facial estava me dizendo para evitar seu olhar para que ele não podesse ver minha dor. Ele colocou a mão no meu ombro e olhou para mim. Seus olhos eram como uma piscina de emoções.

"Obrigado por compartilhar isso comigo." Sua voz vacilou um pouco. Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Ela adorava poesia. Ela amava ... ela amava a beleza ... Você sabe que ela tinha uma voz angelical. Ela costumava cantar para você, enquanto você estava no seu ventre." Sussurrei. O sorriso que enfeitou seu rosto iluminou toda cidade.

"Ela cantava? Quais músicas?" Ele estava tão animado com esse pequeno pedaço de informação. Senti uma pontada de culpa por ele não saber desta informação. Informação que ele deveria saber muito anos atrás.

"Canção de ninar de gartan, principalmente." Eu disse. Ele olhou para mim com expectativa. Ele queria ouvir. Eu tomei uma respiração profunda e calmamente cantei as palavras, tentando ser indiferente.

_Dorme bebê, para a abelha vermelha voar no silêncio do crepúsculo de outono,_ _  
__**Aoibheall**__ da rocha cinzenta vem, para envolver o mundo em cativeiro._ _  
A __**leanbhan**__ Ó, meu filho, minha alegria, meu amor é o desejo do meu coração,_ _  
Os grilos cantam a canção de ninar, ao lado do fogo que morre._

_Crepúsculo é desenhada e espinho do Homem Verde está envolta dos anéis de nevoeiro, _  
_**Siabhra**__ velas de seu barco até amanhecer, sobre o céu estrelado._ _  
A S leanbhan, a lua tem paly abas seu limite no orvalho,_ _  
E chora ao ouvir a triste melodia do sono, eu canto O amor com você._

_Ao acaso toca levemente o doce sino da capela, o anel sobre o vale escuro, _  
A_s vozes das camponesas __**Tearmann**__ incham, no hino da tarde perfumada._ _  
As leanbhan, o sino toca baixo, meu cordeirinho vai descansar,_ _  
Os anjos estão no seu sonho, até de manhã canta sua música no meu peito._

Ele respirava pesado a música inteira, e se pudesse chorar, eu tenho certeza que ele choraria. Minha voz falhou quase constantemente durante a música inteira.

"Isso é lindo." Era tudo que ele disse.

"Ela gostava tanto de você. Tudo o que ela queria era você. Ela teria tido o seu sonho. Sua família completa. Queria seis filhos." Eu ri. "Eu me lembro quando ela me disse isso. Demorou muito para manter meu rosto neutro. Seis era um número grande. Eu teria gostado de ter vinte filhos com minha noiva corada. Mas ainda me assustava. Eu nunca sabia se eu seria um bom pai. Ela nunca tinha dúvidas, embora."

"Uau, seis irmãos? Eu poderia ter tido?" Ele riu. Ele parecia feliz. Eu gostaria de poder ser feliz com essas coisas lembrando com ele. Deixamos a biblioteca depois de Ben comprar uma coleção de Browning e passeava alegremente pela calçada. Não tinha mais caminhos de terra perigosos com raízes torcendo . Agora era liso, de concreto, frio. Eu sempre esperei para ver os muitos cavalos e mulheres em vestidos longos, quando cheguei em casa. Eu ansiava para os tempos da minha infância.

"Onde é a próxima?" Ele perguntou. Pensei por um momento e decidiu talvez passar pela minha antiga casa, seria uma boa idéia. Ben concordou prontamente.

**BPOV**

Depois de Jasper criou e forjou documentos do governo, voamos para os Estados Unidos. Eu estava ansiosa, mas Jasper continuou usando sua habilidade para me acalmar. Eles me levaram para um lugar frio e verde. Washington. Eu nunca estive aqui, mas me senti em casa. Sua casa era enorme, com tetos de catedral. Algumas paredes pálidas foram derrubadas para que não se sentissem claustrofóbico ou estressados.

Alice, amorosamente, me deu, desde vestuário a qualquer outra coisa que eu precisava. Meu coração morto inchou de compaixão. Nunca teria acreditado que existiam pessoas que gostam desse modo de viver. Os Cullen eram gentis e generosos. O mundo seria um lugar melhor se todos fossem como eles. Eu conheci Emmett e Rosalie. Ambos foram intimidantes. E quase doía olhar para Rosalie, sua beleza me atordoa. Emmett pareceu ser uma criança presa no corpo de um homem. Rosalie foi cautelosa ao redor de mim, eu não me senti ofendida. Eu seria cautelosa também. Eles não me conheciam.

"Então o que você pensa sobre tudo isto, Bella?" Alice pulou no sofá ao meu lado e começou a trançar o meu cabelo. Eu fiquei tensa por hábito, mas disse a mim mesmo para relaxar. _Me sinto oprimida, com medo, eu estou enlouquecendo!_

"É incrível. Toda a gente é tão boa. Eu mal posso esperar para conhecer os outros."

"Lamento que você não pode encontrá-los agora. Carlisle e Esme já foram ao Alasca para visitar. Podemos ir para lá a qualquer momento. Mas eu achei que você gostaria de se acustumar em primeiro lugar."

"Por que eu iria me acostumar? Fiquei confuso com a declaração dela.

"Bem, você não quer morar com a gente? Nós precisamos ficar juntas, boba." Ela disse como se fosse nada demais. Olhei para o seu rosto, atordoada. Ela queria que eu fosse morar com eles?

"O quê? Você só me conhece por uma semana."

"Eu sei disso. ... Mas eu sinto uma ligação para você. E talvez seja a coisa toda vegetariana, mas eu gosto muito de você. Você não deve ficar sozinha. Você não tem que estar mais sozinha." Suas mãozinhas veio e seguraram meus ombros. Eu queria chorar.

"Uau. Eu gostaria de pensar sobre isso, se está tudo bem. Eu não quero me impor. Eu sinto que está decisão deve ser feita por toda a família. Tudo bem?"

"Claro." Ela parecia triste.

"Não fique chateada. Eu só ... Eu nunca vivi com alguém. Eu não sei se eu sei como ..." eu disse timidamente. Seu sorriso voltou.

"Eu entendo. Eu ficaria feliz em mostrar-lhe tudo". Ela se inclinou e beijou a minha bochecha.

"Obrigado Alice. Por tanta coisa ... Então me diga o nome de todos. Eu não quero fazer um tolo de mim quando me encontro com todos eles."

"Ok, Carlisle é o nosso" pai ", e Esme é a nossa" mãe ". Carlisle, como eu disse, foi o início do nosso clã. Veio então Edward. Ele é nosso irmão. Ele tem cabelo cor de bronze e é o mais alto. Cerca de 6 '1 '. Ele é temperamental e pode ser frio, mas você só tem que conhecê-lo. Ele teve uma vida difícil ... ". Ela arrastou-se perdida em seus pensamentos.

"Ben é seu filho. Ele nasceu antes do Edward ser transformado ... É uma longa história." Ela disse tristemente.

"O que aconteceu com a mãe de Ben?" Eu estava curiosa.

"Ela morreu de gripe espanhola há muito tempo. Início de 1900. Esmagou Edward. É por isso que ele é sempre tão pensativo. Ela morreu no parto. Como teve a gripe, e com isso aconteceu o parto, não podia o corpo aguentar."

A dor passou por mim ao ouvir isso. Como é horrível. Pobre Ben nunca conheceu sua mãe. Eu olhei para minhas mãos e tentei controlar a minha expressão facial. Eu não sei por que fiquei tão arrasada com isso. Era apenas ... errado, em tantos níveis.

"Isso é terrível." Eu sussurrei, olhando para os meus dedos pequenos.

"Sim, é ... Vamos ver, então, naturalmente, Emmett e Rosalie, que você conheceu. Rosalie salvou Emmett de ser atacado por um urso." Meus olhos se arregalaram.

"Não está brincando." Fiquei impressiona. Devia ter um monte de sangue. Isso exige moderação. Senti que eu conheci melhor Rosalie, depois de ouvir isso . Ela era forte. Pura e simples.

"Já foram todos do nosso clã. O grupo Denali tem Irina, que é companheira de Ben, tem Kate, Carmen, Eleazar, Tanya, e agora Garret. É por isso que nós estamos indo lá. Vamos dar ás boas vindas. Eu não o conheci ainda. Carmen e Eleazar, são companheiros e os chefes, suponho eu. Tanya tem uma coisa para Edward ... é engraçado de ver as tentativas de sedução. " Ela deu uma risadinha.

"Por que Edward não gosta dela?" Eu perguntei.

"Ele está preso em sua falecida esposa. Seu nome era Isabella. Isabella Masen de Chicago".

De repente, tive um lampejo de olhos verdes. O que eu vejo de vez em quando. Eu não dei muita importância.

"De qualquer forma, Tanya fez tudo para chamar a atenção dele." Eu ri como uma criança e Alice se juntou. Só então Rosalie entrou,

"Eu ouvi fofocas. Você sabe que eu não posso resistir." Ela sorriu.

"Nós estamos apenas discutindo as tentativas de Tanya para conseguir Edward." Alice fez um gesto como se fosse uma ocorrência comum. Rosalie começou a rir e pulou na cama, inclinando-se sobre os cotovelos.

"Lembre-se quando ela entrou no quarto de Edward sem aviso prévio vestindo apenas calcinha e uma cinta-liga, enquanto ele estava se trocando e caiu de joelhos na frente dele? Que puta! Como Edward iria com isso!" Ela declarou, incrédulo. Meu queixo caiu.

"O que, Edward não foi com isso?" Eu perguntei, eu não pude resistir. Rosalie sorriu e eu começei a rir novamente.

"Ele só olhou para ela, se afastou e foi caçar." Alice gritou, e todos rimos descontroladamente. Bati a mão sobre minha boca, rindo.

"Quando ela, acidentalmente, se trancou no banheiro enquanto ele tomava banho. Aquilo foi agressão sexual. Ela era como 'posso me juntar com você?'" Rose disse em uma voz volúvel.

"Ele gritou. Ele estava furioso. Lembro-me de seu rosto quando ele desceu as escadas depois disso. Tão cheio de raiva. Eu não vejo por que ele não faz logo sexo com ela. Ele precisa de libertação. Ele não tem uma por 110 anos! " Rosa gritou. Fiquei chocado com a descoberta.

"Isso é o mesmo tempo que eu estive sozinho." Eu disse baixinho. Ambas cabeças se viraram para mim. Alice estava cheio de piedade e Rose foi pintada com o choque.

"Quer dizer, me diga, que você não ficou com um homem ... intimamente por 110 anos?" Eu não queria responder.

"Não."

"Oh. Eu ia dizer ... que coisa ruim ..." Eu cortei.

"Quero dizer, não fiquei com qualquer pessoa por 110 anos. Nenhum amigos ... nada." Eu ouvi suspiros. Eu sabia qual ia ser a reação delas. Eu não quero piedade.

"Bella ..." a mão de Rose cobria a minha. "Nós temos que arranjar alguém." Alice riu alto e eu ria no elevado clima tenso.

"Hum ... Eu gostaria de primeiro eu me apaixonar. Isso não é normal mais?" Eu não sabia quais eram os padrões de hoje. Eu sonhei em encontrar um companheiro por muitos anos. Alguém que eu pudesse compartilhar meus pensamentos. Um amigo. Um amante. Eu não gosto de estar sozinha. Aconteceu dessa forma.

"É totalmente normal ... a menos que você é Tanya. Oooh! Eu quero jogar de casamenteira! Eu vou encontrar alguém para você, Bella!" Alice chiou. Rose a cortou.

"Que tal o Edward? Esse garoto precisa de alguns bons velhos tempos de moda amorosa. É patético." Isso pareceu um pouco duro, vindo de sua irmã.

"Edward não está à procura de ninguém. Já tentei de tudo, Rose. Ei, talvez esse cara, Garrett, vai ser bom." Alice olhou para mim com expectativa. Eu balancei a cabeça, não sabendo exatamente o que ela esperava de mim.

"Eu não sei nada sobre amor ou relacionamentos." Eu respondi.

"Isso vem naturalmente. Você sabe." Alice arrulhou.

"Você diz como se você soubesse que eu vou encontrar alguém para amar."

"Você vai, eventualmente." Ela disse, afirmando com naturalidade.

Após uma sessão de caça, dois alces e um leão da montanha mais tarde, estávamos arrumando as malas, bem, Alice estava embalando-nos para Denali. Ela embalou para mim: maiôs, vestidos, sapatos extravagantes. Tudo que você possa imaginar. Por que eu iria nadar no Alasca mesmo? Quando lhe perguntei, ela simplesmente respondeu. "Banheira quente."

O vôo era torturante. No topo do meu nervosismo e na reunião de _mais_ pessoas, eu também estava preso em uma área muito restrito e quente, que foi preenchido com produtos frescos e de bombear sangue. Imaginei o gosto de cada pessoa no avião, e depois me repreendi por isso. Eu raramente fui tão próxima aos seres humanos.

Depois de uma passar muito tempo em um elegante preto Mercedes alugado, chegamos a outra mansão, muito semelhante ao do Cullen. A empolgação de Alice estava borbulhando por este ponto. Jasper tinha de envolver seus braços em volta dela para mantê-la. Minha ansiedade aumentava quanto mais chegamos perto. Eu sabia que se eu tivesse qualquer chance de viver com esta família maravilhosa, eu teria que ser aceita por Carlisle, Esme e Edward também. Eu precisava fazer uma boa impressão no caso de eu decidir ficar.

Desci do carro e ajeitei meu casaco. Alice tinha me vestido casualmente, em jeans escuro e um top preto chique. Tinha tiras muito finas e era confortável. Eu não estava acostumado a vestir roupas assim, mas Alice disse que eu olhar "sexy chique" nele. Eu acho que isso foi uma coisa boa. Eu escovei meus cabelos ondulados longe do meu rosto e suspirei quando nos aproximamos da casa.

"Pronta?" Alice perguntou com seus braços envolta de mim como ela se aproximou da porta. Eu balancei a cabeça, não confiando em minha voz no momento.

A porta da frente abriu, revelando um homem jovem, talvez 18 ou 19 anos de idade. Ele tinha abundante cabelo castanho escuro e era incrivelmente bonito. Eu quase que instantaneamente senti uma profunda ligação com ele. Seu sorriso torto quebrou toda a ansiedade que senti ao entrar aqui. Sentia-se como uma família já.

"Benny!" Alice gritou, pulando em seus braços. Eu sorri para o amor que irradiava deles e passei meus braços em volta do meu tronco.

"Vamos, Alice. Eu odeio esse apelido. Você sabe disso." Ele a beijou na testa e seus olhos encontraram os meus e enrugou.

"Oh, Ben, este é a minha amiga Bella. Conhecemo-nos enquanto estávamos na Romênia. Ela é uma vegetariana. Isso não é legal?" Ela colocou os braços em volta do meu ombro. Ben estendeu a mão, confuso, para mim. Sacudi-lo com firmeza. Era como se eu pudesse ver o seu processo de pensamento.

"Já nos conhecemos, Bella?" Ele me perguntou. Senti como se tivéssemos talvez apenas de passagem. Havia uma ligação bizarra lá. Isso me assustou.

"Eu não penso assim ...? Talvez, de passagem?" Eu respondi calmamente, sorrindo.

"Hmph". Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo, um gesto que encontrei familiar, e fizemos o nosso caminho para o hall de entrada. Os outros esperaram pacientemente por nós, mas quando entramos na casa, fomos bombardeados com abraços e beijos. Apresentei-me, pelo menos, sete vezes, senti como se eu fizesse um show. Mas eles eram todos muitos amáveis. Era como se eu conhecesse esses vampiros por toda a minha vida.

"É ele?" Alice cochichou com uma loira linda. Tanya, eu acho.

"Sim, ei, Garret vem aqui." Um homem com cabelo loiro areia se aproximou. Ele andava de uma maneira forte e confiante. Seu sorriso iluminou o quarto.

"Garret esta é Alice e Bella ... certo?" Ela apontou para mim. Eu balancei a cabeça e tentou agir normalmente quando os olhos de Garret queimava buracos em mim.

"Olá". Eu disse educadamente, segurando a minha mão. Garret pegou minha mão e abaixou a cabeça para baixo, colocando um beijo no topo. Eu teria corado, se eu pudesse. Sua mão sobre a minha demorou um pouco.

"Bella, é um prazer conhecê-lo."

**Olá, pessoal.**

**Desculpe a demora. Eu espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Pelo que paresse, Edward vai ter um concorrente. **

**Quem quer saber, Edward e Bella vão se encontrar só no capítulo 7. Tenham paciência.**

**Quanto mais reviews, mais rápido eu posto.**

**Beijos,**

**palomaMB**

**Obs.: Preciso de ajuda com o nome da banda que vai para a fic "should've said no", eu não quero dar um nome idiota. Essa pessoa terá o direito de participar da família Cullen e namorar qualquer personagem da fic, mas não poderá ser Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper e Alice. Quem estará na banda são Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Jacob, Bella, Rosalie, Alice e Tânia.**

**Não deixem de ler as outras histórias. As de minha autoria qualquer opinião, dicas, o quer quer que aconteça.**

**Traduções: "Ce jour de 1917 où ma vie a basculé"** **, "To remember" e "Pessoas mudam".**

**Minhas histórias: "Amizade, amor e luxúria" e Should've said no".**


End file.
